Dauntless life
by 4655
Summary: Divergent without the war! I know it's overused but they're my favourite types of fics! Original, drama, and fluff! Fourtris! Please read, updates 4 times a week! Co-authored with Dauntlessgirl57.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm going to apologize straight up for spelling or grammar mistakes. I have no idea what I'm doing so again, sorry if there is mistakes. I'm not as perfect as I wish.**

**All rights go to the wonderfully talented writer, Veronica Roth.**

TRIS POV:

I wake up at 9:30, today is my first visiting day as a dauntless member, the leaders of the factions decide to-instead of one visiting day, that they would have 4 a year, I have no idea why but I'm not complaining! I decided to work as a faction ambassador with Uriah and train the transfers with Tobias. Me and Tobias have been together since initiation and now live together, I love him so much.

I somehow managed to talk to my mother over the phone, with Max's approval, Max is now a really good friend of me and Tobias's, I wouldn't announce it like an everyday topic, I mean he is our main faction leader. My father refuses to talk to me and that makes me sad but I guess that happens sometimes when you switch factions. We never got that detailed, though, just minor topics. Only problem, I haven't told my mother about Tobias. Oops. I think my mother won't mind too much about me and him dating though.

I wonder if Caleb will come visit me? I haven't seen him since the morning of my choosing ceremony when he decided to become erudite, it's weird to think that my brother, my selfless brother is erudite. But I guess that's what it is like for him too, that his somewhat selfless sister became dauntless. Who knows.

I shower and I put on my strapless black peplum top with red lace all over and it highlights the small curves I have. I wear black skinny jeans, with rips and a pair of black stilettos. I have makeup on, actually a lot. And I blow dry my hair and curl it so there is big ringlets down my shoulders. And the heart locket Tobias got me for Christmas.

After I'm ready I go out to see Tobias dressed and ready, sitting on the end of our bed. "You look beautiful." He says, I smile and he pulls me into a kiss by my waist. "Mmm cherries" he says when we pull apart, I pull the cherry lip chap out of my pocket and show him, "oh that's why" he says, I raise my eyebrows and nod before I swipe another layer of cherry lip chap over my soft lips.

We go to the pit. "Hey Trissy!" Zeke exclaims as I sit next to him, "hey Zeke!" I say, laughing. We sit with Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Christina, Uriah, Will, and Lynn.

Tobias gets us food. "Thanks!" I say as he hands me food, "your welcome, Love" he says and sits next to me and playfully drapes an arm across my shoulders. "So you guys excited for visiting day?" I ask,

"well I already know my parents won't come" Chris says, "same here" Will says, I nod. "My mom can't come, but I'm not so sure about my brother" I say. "Yeah didn't your brother switch to erudite?" Uriah asks, "Yep" I sigh.

We make small talk and go our separate ways. I look around the pit, I don't see Caleb, oh well I'll just spend my day with my amazing boyfriend! Me and Tobias stay and eat dauntless cake, "soo dauntless cake at like 11:30 in the morning?" I ask sarcastically, "yep!" Tobias says and takes another bite of his cake. He pulls me on to his lap and I cuddle into his side,

"god you have a bony ass" Tobias says, "yup!" I say, he laughs.

I kiss him, he kisses back. I turn around so I straddling his hips and deepen the kiss, he pushes me closer by the small of my back and I involuntarily let out a soft moan. I feel his tongue slide against my bottom lip, I don't let him in at first- teasing him. And I hear him groan in sadness, I let him in and feel his smile against my lips, he places his hands on my hips, And we continue to explore each other's mouths.

CALEB POV:

I decide I should visit Beatrice today. I get to the dauntless compound and wander, there are other people here from other factions too, I look for Beatrice but I can't find her. I still continue to look, there is crazy dauntless everywhere, making noise, and basically being hooligans. Awful. I walk a little more and then I see her. She's on a mans lap, straddling his hips, he has his hand on her butt. No. Not my little sister. But it is.

**AN: ooh drama! I wonder what Caleb is going to do? sorry again for any spelling/ grammar mistakes. I would love it if you could leave me a review, it would make my day! Thanks for reading! :)**

**-4655**


	2. Meeting Tris

**AN: new chapter! enjoy!**

**All rights go to the amazing author Veronica Roth!**

_I walk a little more and then I see her. She's on a mans lap, straddling his hips, he has his hand on her butt. No. Not my little sister. But it is._

CALEB POV:

There kissing. I walk over to them, "BEATRICE!" I exclaim shocked to see it's actually her. She pulls away from the young man out of breath.

"OH MY GOD CALEB!" She exclaims, she has tons of makeup on, she's wearing heels, her clothes are very revealing, and her hair is all curled, this is like the opposite of the Beatrice I last saw. Total opposite.

She gets off the man who sits there smirking. She gives me a hug, something we would never do in abnegation.

"Ahh why were you kissing a man who is obviously older then you?" I ask, she smiles at the man,

"Caleb this is my boyfriend, Four." What! How can she have a boyfriend she's sixteen for gods sake!

"What!?" I ask "Caleb this is my boyfriend, Four" she repeats, I look at her smiling face and shake the mans hand. What kind of name is Four? "Nice to meet you Caleb" he says, at least he has somewhat manners.

"Same, Four" I say hesitantly. I don't like this 'Four' he seems sketchy.

"How are you Caleb? How was initiation?" "Fine, I got through" I say. "Same I got ranked first!" She exclaims, I'm shocked not only did my sister get in dauntless but she was ranked first! I learned about how the dauntless initiation works, and she must have been basically a true dauntless to get that rank. "Wow! That's amazing!" I say, she grins at me.

"TRISSY POO? WHERE IS MY DAUNTLESS PRODIGY?" A man yells, a dauntless prodigy.. Weird... "IM OVER HERE ZEKEY BEAR!" Beatrice yells, wait what?

She must notice my confusion because she says, "Caleb I changed my name to Tris when I came to dauntless, and me and Four are both considered dauntless prodigies" i try to process what she just told me, my sister, a dauntless prodigy? This is weird.

The man comes over and engulfs Beatrice in a hug, "hey Zeke!" Four says and they 'guy hug'.

"so this is the erudite..." Zeke says and studies me, I blush.

"Blushing must be something that runs in the family..." Zeke says, Beatrice punches his arm "frig you!" She says, and Zeke and Four laugh.

"We're playing candor or dauntless, wanna come? You can bring the erudite if you want?" Zeke asks, "sure!" Beatrice says,

"you wanna play Caleb?" She asks me, I raise my eyebrows but still say "sure" she laughs and Four picks her up and slings her over his shoulder. "FOUR PUT ME DOWN!" She exclaims while laughing, she kisses the top of his head.

"UMM... NOPE SIXY!" He exclaims sarcastically, and she mopes, I follow them to someone's apartment. I wonder what he meant by Sixy? Dauntless sure are strange. I just hope for this 'candor or dauntless' thing goes by fast.

**AN: thanks for reading! New chapter will be up soon! I would love it if you could give me dare and truth ideas, if you have one you can tell me through a review or just PM me. Thanks, please review.**

**-4655**


	3. Candor or dauntless

**AN: I'm so happy with all the views I'm getting! Honestly I wasn't sure if anyone would read this! but i would absolutely love it if I could get some reviews. C'mon i need feedback! Thanks again, this is the new chapter!**

**All rights go to the amazingly talented, Veronica Roth!**

_Dauntless sure are strange. I just hope for this 'candor or dauntless' thing goes by fast._

TRIS POV:

Caleb seems mad that I'm dating Tobias, I guess he's just being overprotective, this game is going to be hilarious! When we get to Zeke's apartment everybody is already there.

Christina runs up to me, "TRIS WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" She yells "uhh meet my brother..." I say and point to Caleb, who looks different wearing erudite clothes and spectacles he obviously doesn't need. "Hi!" Chris says to Caleb, Caleb awkwardly says "hello" and Chris laughs before returning to her spot on Will's lap. **( AN: by the way, Will and Christina are dating, so is Marlene and Uriah, and Zeke and Shauna!)**

"Caleb, this is Zeke, His girlfriend Shauna, Uriah Zeke's younger brother, Uriah's girlfriend Marlene, Christina my bestie, Will Christina's boyfriend and another one of my best friends, Lynn, and this is Peter the sadistic pansycake." I finish, I don't even know why Peter is here.

Peter glares at me, and then says "watch yourself Stiff or next time you won't be so lucky" Tobias looks pissed, "Go near her, consider yourself dead!" Tobias hisses at Peter. Peter backs down.

Tobias sits down next to Zeke and Shauna and pulls me on to his lap by my waist, earning a death glare from my brother. Caleb sits across from us, next to Lynn.

"How do you play?" Caleb asks, getting snickers from everyone in the room.

"It's like truth or dare, candor means that someone can ask you any question and you have to answer it truthfully, and I'm warning you there's a former candor in the room and she can tell if your lying, dauntless means dare, so someone can dare you to do something and you have to do it. If you don't want to do a dare or you don't want to answer someone you have to remove a piece of clothing, socks and shows don't count." I answer and he nods.

"MY APARTMENT IM GOING FIRST!" Zeke announces. Caleb looks out of place. Zeke gets an evil grin on his face. "Okay since it's your first time playing, erudite, what do you choose?" Zeke says in a creepy voice. "First of all my name is not erudite, it's Caleb, second ahh truth." Zeke rolls his eyes.

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah screams earning a pillow to the face, courtesy of Lynn.

"Okay, since you were a Stiff, what is the most unabnegation thing you have ever done?" Caleb blushes, "I may have 'borrowed' a laptop from school when I was 14 but don't worry I brought I back after I was done!" He blushes more and everyone in the room bursts out in laughter.

"Seriously that's the worst you did!" Uriah says, he nods and everyone bursts out in laughter again.

Tobias whispers "I love you" In my ear and I whisper "I love you too" In his and smile as he massages my shoulders.

"Umm you, Shauna." Caleb says, "dauntless!" She yells probably thinking since he's erudite he can't come up with anything good. "Okay I dare you to let Zeke dye your hair green!" Not to shabby for the first time I think. "Temporary or permanent dye?" Shauna asks. "I will be nice and say temporary" Caleb answers, Shauna just shrugs and goes into the bathroom with Zeke. She emerges 15 minutes later with curly green hair. "Happy?" She asks Caleb, "yes" He states.

"Okay, Lynn!" Shauna exclaims.

"DARE IM DAUNTLESS ARENT I?"

"Okay give Eric a lap dance!" Lynn gets a look of disgust on her face before pulling her tank top off revealing a red lace bra. "Eww who would want to give a lap dance to that creep!" She says shuddering at the thought. Everyone laughs.

"Okay, Tris!" I shrug my shoulders "dare, I'm dauntless bitches!" I exclaim earning a glare of disappointment from my brother. Tobias tightens his grip around my waist. Lynn breaks out in an evil grin and I feel like I may have made the wrong choice.

**AN: ooh what will Tris have to do? Give me ideas, PM me or give me what you want Tris's dare to be through a review. Please review and favourite/follow. Thanks for reading and again sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**-4655 :)**


	4. AN: PLEASE READ!

**AN: hey guys! I REALLY REALLY need dare ideas for Tris, I would love it if you could take one minute of your time to give me an idea. It would be greatly appreciated. Review or PM me. **

**-4655 :)**


	5. Lap dance

**AN: thank you WhenIwasbrokenIfoundyou for the idea! Okay so I want to keep this story T so it's not going to be very descriptive, sorry if you like reading that stuff, if you do try M rated stories. Anyway enjoy!**

**Rights go to the wonderful author Veronica Roth.**

TRIS POV:

"Give Four a lap dance" Lynn says, I feel my eyes widen at this. Caleb looks like he is going to rip someone's head off. i decide it's not worth it to take my shirt off and say "fine." Tobias sits on the couch and Uriah turns on some dance music I don't recognize. I straddle his hips. Basically through the whole song I find myself just grinding myself on Tobias. I run my hands down his chest and back up, I push myself closer into him, I feel him suck in a quick breath and smirk to myself. The song ends and I look at Tobias's face after I get up, his eyes are still wide in shock but he has the most goofiest smile written on his face.

"Enjoy yourself?" I whisper sensually in his ear.

"uh...um.. ... Ah..." He stutters, I laugh. "That good was it now?" I whisper again, he nods his head frantically. I turn to see Zeke holding back Caleb from attacking Tobias.

I raise an eyebrow in confusion at Zeke, "he tried lunging at Four when you started grinding on him, he tried getting away but, well we both know that an abnegation to erudite transfer does not have a lot of muscle." Zeke answers, I smirk at Tobias and smile innocently at Caleb. Zeke lets Caleb go and Caleb goes to lunge at Tobias.

Tobias just steps to the side and trips Caleb, Caleb who fails miserably on trying to regain himself, finds himself face first into the couch. We all burst out laughing and Caleb gets up, brushing himself off, and returns to his spot next to Lynn. His face is blood red from a mixture of anger and embarrassment that I swear he's going to burst.

"umm Caleb!" I say.

**AN: new chapter will be up tomorrow. Thanks for reading, any ideas? If you do please mention them in a review or PM. I would love it if you could leave a review! :) The lap dance idea was all WhenIwasbrokenIfoundyou! Thanks!**

**-4655**


	6. Candor or dauntless continues

**AN: I know I said I was going to update tomorrow, well I had sometime on my hands and I was bored so I made another quick update. enjoy! **

**All rights go to Veronica Roth!**

_"umm Caleb!" I say._

TRIS POV:

Caleb looks fidgety. "D-da-truth" he stutters out.

"Why do you keep glaring at Four?" I ask with a smirk. Tobias kisses the top of my head and brings me onto his lap as he sits on the floor, leaning his back comfortably on the couch.

Caleb scratches the back of his head nervously. Then something in him snaps. "Well, I don't like him because he's dating my little sister. He's two years older, is capable of breaking your heart. Getting you knocked up. Disrespecting you. And he's dauntless. There's something about him that makes me not trust him."

I hear Tobias let out a hurt sigh, "Caleb, I swear I love your sister. Very much and I will never hurt her in anyway. She is highly capable of beating my ass so, do you think I would put myself in that situation? That would be suicide." Tobias says, wholeheartedly. I smile up at him and give him a quick peck on the lips. Caleb nods.

"Okay umm Christina." Caleb says, "TRUTH!" She screams obviously too lazy to do anything right now other than have Will play with her hair.

Caleb smiles. "Rate the guys from hottest to least hottest in this room." Caleb says. Chris shrugs and says "uh Will obviously, then Four, Uriah, Zeke, Peter, and lastly you." Caleb rolls his eyes and I tighten my grip around Tobias's hand. She obviously had to choose Will as hottest because she's dating him, so that technically means that Tobias is hottest, well he is, but I can't help being jealous.

"Ooh someone's jealous." Tobias whispers in my ear, I roll my eyes and kiss his cheek. I send an appointed look to Chris who just fake surrenders. "Moving on... Uriah" Chris says.

PAGE BREAK:

The candor or dauntless game has been going on for an hour and so far Tobias has lost his shirt, I haven't lost anything (I wasn't asked since my last turn), Caleb lost his shirt, Will lost his pants, Chris is just in jeans, Shauna is in a pair of underwear and a bra, Lynn is in full clothing, Zeke is in a T-shirt, Uriah is in pants, and Marlene is in tights. I hear my name and snap out of my gaze.

"Candor or dauntless, Trissy?" Christina says, "uggh I'm too lazy to get up so just hit me with a truth, Chris." I say.

"Hmmm" she gets an evil glint in her eyes, "how many times have you and Four done 'it'" she wiggles her eyebrows.

I blush and look down. Then I say the answer but the only person that heard it was Tobias, he rubs my back and Chris cups a hand around her ear. "What was that?" She asks with fake innocence.

"3! Okay! 3! We did it three damn times, Chris!" I say a annoyed. Chris smiles at me, I know she's not doing it to be mean, that smile was genuine, she's happy for me.

Caleb starts breathing a little heavier. "You what!" He yells angry and hurt.

"Me and Four had sex 3 times, that's what I said." I say annoyed,

Caleb looks as red as a tomato. "Your too young! What if you got pregnant, Beatrice! What if!" He yells at me.

"You know what, Caleb, to tell you the truth and the only reason I'm telling you this is because I know you care about me. I'm on birth control pills. We used protection. We talked! So please stop looking at me like I'm a wounded bird that needs to be protected!"

He looks away with his head down, Tobias holds me close knowing his presence itself can help calm me down. I look around and my eyes settle on...

**AN: so please tell me whatcha think! favourite/follow me! Thanks for reading!**

**-4655 **


	7. Marlene's dare

**AN: hey guys! Back with another update! enjoy...**

**All rights go to the amazing author of the divergent series, Veronica Roth.**

_I look around and my eyes settle on..._

TRIS POV:

"MARLENE!" I yell, she perks up at this.

"Ummm dare!" She answers, I smile at this. "Okay, go to the pit and the first guy you see with his girlfriend go up to him and say 'I had a lot of fun the other night, I really hope to do it again.' And then when his girlfriend says something scale a big breakup!" I say.

"How do you come up with these dares, Trissy? What the hell goes on in your mind?" Zeke asks sarcastically, I just shrug with a creepy grin on my face before directing my attention back to Marlene.

Marlene laughs while nodding. Then gets up to head to the pit, me, Tobias, and Caleb in tow.

She sees a guy and his girlfriend and goes to up to him and tells him what I told her to tell him, but making sure to be a little slutty.

The girlfriend gets a look of anger on her face. "WHAT THE HELL ETHAN! ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME!" The girlfriend yells,

"OH MY GOD YOU MAN WHORE! YOU SAID YOU WERE SINGLE!" Marlene screeches in fake shock.

Marlene slaps the poor guy in the face and then the girlfriend does the same before they both storm off. Marlene faking anger though.

Me and Tobias are laughing are heads off, Caleb is staring at us like were crazy. I have to lean on Tobias for support, I finally catch my breath and we walk back to Zeke's.

**AN: i know, I know. It's a short update, but I hope in the next half hour or so to get another chapter up. In the next few hours there should be, probably, 2-3 more updates. Anyway thanks for reading, please review, follow, and favourite! :)**

**-4655**


	8. Cinderella

**AN: Hello again, new update! Enjoy and don't be shy! I would love to get feedback!**

**All rights go to Veronica** **Roth.**

_I have to lean on Tobias for support, I finally catch my breath and we walk back to Zeke's._

TRIS POV:

Tobias keeps an arm around my waist as we walk back to Zeke's, Caleb and Marlene behind us. We get back and everybody floods us with questions on what happened. We explain and they're all laughing their asses off. Soon we get back in track.

"ZEKE!" Marlene screeches. Zeke's usual grin gets wider. He obviously wanted to be picked.

"DARE BITCHES!" Zeke yells, we laugh and Marlene ponders for a few seconds before saying. "Go out in the pit dressed as Cinderella, and when I say dressed I mean, hair, makeup, shoes, and clothes. You most go around humming and prancing around the pit for 10 minutes!"

Zeke's grin turns more into a frown but he still agrees. He leaves with Christina to get ready. 20 minutes later he emerges from the bathroom with a wig on, a puffy-I mean really puffy blue dress with sparkles. High heels (to which he is stumbling in) and makeup on. As weird as it sounds: Zeke actually looks pretty.

"You will not live this down." Tobias says, Zeke glares at Tobias. But Tobias just gives him a cheeky grin back which makes Zeke scowl.

Soon we all head to the pit following Zeke, Were all laughing as Zeke prances around like an amity girl around the pit singing bippity boppity boo** (AN: forgive me if I spelt that wrong.)** little does he know that is wasn't even Cinderella that sang that song-it was the fairy godmother. Oh well. What did we expect? It's Zeke. Soon enough his _fabulous_ performance comes to an end. Uriah videotaped it and put it on YouTube. We go back to the candor or dauntless game at Zeke's. But first Zeke changes into his regular clothes and takes off the makeup and wig.

PAGE BREAK:

We continue playing for another half hour. I find myself zoning out as Tobias plays with my hair. But that soon comes to an end when Caleb says "Beatrice, candor or dauntless?"

"Candor!" I yell happily. Caleb gets an evil grin on his face. Oh no. "Why don't you share your first crush with everyone." I feel my eyes widen. Since we were brother and sister, me and Caleb always have shared are secrets. He's the only one who knows (well besides Susan my best friend from abnegation) who my first crush was. Christina gets a look of confusion on her face, I told her Tobias was my first crush. I sigh.

"I hate you brother." I hiss, Caleb just laughs it off. I see that it's not worth stripping so I decide to answer it.

"Well my dad is a council member, when I was in abnegation I was used to having other council members and such over to my house with their families for supper once or twice a week. I remember this boy whom I met when I was 7 and he was 9, he was Marcus Eaton's son. Marcus Eaton was over for supper with him, and I just remember liking how quiet and reserved he was. He came over to supper occasionally, he was my first crush. His name is Tobias Eaton." I answer. Chris laughs along with everyone else.

"Well I guess I don't have to beat anyone up, now do I?" Tobias whispers in my ear. I blush and he kisses my cheek. "So you liked Tobias then Four, then Tobias." He whispers, "yes. You were always handsome. And those blue eyes. There gorgeous and unforgettable." I whisper, he smiles and I bring him in for a kiss. His hands tangle in my hair as I run mine through his. Instead of him asking for access I do, Tobias being Tobias, lets me in as soon as he feels me slide my tongue along his bottom lip. I massage his tongue with mine and he lets out a moan, I hear Zeke and Uriah wolf whistle. Tobias pushes me closer to him as I straddle his hips, I let out a moan and Zeke yells "SOMEONES GETTING SOME TONIGHT!" I feel Tobias smirk against my lips as we continue to kiss. Suddenly...

**AN: oooh cliffie! thanks for reading. I would love some reviews *wink* *wink* **

**-4655**


	9. AN: PLEASE READ

**AN: quick question. Before I finish up the candor or dauntless game I want to pick on Peter... I mean c'mon it's Peter! So if you have any ideas for truth or dares I could use on him. Please tell me. I'm having no luck in finding ideas for him myself. Thanks!**

**-4655 :)**


	10. Oh Caleb Only if you knew

**AN: new chapter! please review, I would love ideas!**

**all rights go to the awesome Veronica Roth!**

_I feel Tobias smirk against my lips as we continue to kiss. Suddenly..._

TRIS POV:

Theres a flash of light, and then a familiar click. Then I head Chris say "AWW THAT ONE IS GOING IN THE SCRAPBOOK!" I internally roll my eyes and continue to kiss Tobias. In a matter of minutes our kisses become more heated, passionate.

"GET A ROOM!" Uriah yells, me and Tobias pull apart. I laugh at the sight, Tobias has lip gloss all over and around his lips. His hair is sticking up in odd angles and his face is flushed. Not to mention how swollen his lips are.

"Tris your lip gloss is-" he starts and then sighs laughing, "everywhere" he finishes. I laugh and pull out a makeup remover wipe out of my purse, I wipe off all the lip gloss off of Tobias's face and then he wipes all the lip gloss off mine. Christina and Marlene continue to gush about how cute me and Tobias are. I run a hand through Tobias's hair and smooth it down, it looks better. He does the same for mine, even though I know it's a disaster he still says it looks beautiful. That's Tobias, always so caring. I turn around in his lap to face quite a scene.

Caleb's face is red in anger. "Beatrice! How dare you engage in such a vulgar activity!" He says sternly, I sigh and give him a glare. He settles down enough for Zeke to release the hand he had on his shoulder. Even though he's calmed down and has gone back to his seat next to Lynn, he holds a look of disappointment on his face.

**AN: I'll continue this tomorrow! Again any ideas for me to pick on Peter? I would appreciate if you have any, to share them through either a review of PM. If people give me ideas, I will write a long chapter! Promise! **

**-4655 **


	11. Dear Eric

**AN: I got one idea... Which is still better than none! I appreciate it! Anyway this update is not as long as I wish *sigh* but I hope to get another short one in tonight, and if not I will write a longer one tomorrow.**

**all rights go to Veronica Roth!**

_Even though he's calmed down and has gone back to his seat next to Lynn, he holds a look of disappointment on his face._

TRIS POV:

"Peter. Choose." I say sternly. He rolls his eyes.

"what can a Stiff do to me. Dare." Peter answers.

"hmmm. let me and Uriah write a note that we will give to Eric from you. Plus you have to meet up with him at 6:00 tonight by the chasm." Oh Peter. he's in for it.

Peter scoffs. "Fine." He mumbles. Me and Uriah grin at each other before getting up and going into the kitchen.

Uriah grabs a piece of paper and a pen from a drawer, we both want to make this as embarrassing as possible. In about 10 minutes our _masterpiece _is complete. Dun. dun. Dunn. This is what we wrote:

_Dear Eric, my love,_

_ I have always secretly loved you. Your piercings and black greasy hair drive me crazy. I have always loved you since I first met you as an initiate, you so tough and cool. Screw Four, you're the hottest guy in dauntless. I think about you ALL the time, I just can't get your handsome face out of my head. You make me crazy. I'm in love with you. Meet me by the chasm at 6:00, I need to tell you EVERYTHING._

_sincerely Peter Hayes._

Me and Uriah show everybody the note besides Peter. Were all cracking up by the end of it. I quickly run through the compound until I find Eric's office, the lights on so he must still be there. Good. I stick the letter under the door before running back to Zeke's.

"Four!" Peter says dryly. Tobias kisses my cheek before answering with a "Truth. And I swear to god Uriah if you scream pansycake I will kill you." Uriah scowls.

"PANSYCAKE!" I scream jokingly, Tobias scowls at me. "What? You said Uriah couldn't say it, and everyone else is too scared of you, me, I'm not." Tobias kisses the top of my head before Peter speaks up.

"Fine then. Four. What faction did you transfer from?" Tobias rolls his eyes.

"Tris, Babe. Can you stand up?" Tobias asks sweetly.

"sure"

i stand and up and he takes his jeans off, leaving him in only a pair of boxers. I blush lightly before setting myself back down in his lap. He wraps his arms around me and rests his head on the top of mine.

CALEB POV:

After that Peter guy who seems like a jerk finishes his dare he says. "Four!"

Four kisses Beatrice's cheek, I feel anger rise inside me.

"Truth. And I swear to god Uriah if you scream pansycake I will kill you." Dauntless are quite terrifyingly scary.

"PANSYCAKE!" Beatrice screams earning an annoyed scowl from Four. "What? You said Uriah couldn't say it, and everyone else is too scared of you, me, I'm not." Beatrice says, Four kisses the top of her head and again-I feel anger inside me.

"Fine then. Four. What faction did you transfer from?"

Four rolls his eyes. Wait? I assumed he was a dauntless born, but what faction could he have possibly transferred from?

"Tris, Babe. Can you stand up?" Four asks, gentleness in his tone. Beatrice agrees and stands up, he removes his trousers **(AN: seems like a 'Caleb' thing to say instead of 'pants')**

Beatrice blushes slightly, Four smirks at her but I don't think she notices. She settles back down in his lap before he wraps his arms around her and rests his chin on the top of her head. Beatrice smiles. He whispers something in her ear and she playfully smacks his arm. That better not have-**  
**

My thoughts are interrupted by Four saying "Zeke, my man. Tell me, now are you dauntless or are you a pansycake?"

"Dauntless, bro." Zeke answers. "Okay put ice down your pants, and then let it melt" Zeke cringes.

"you know I kinda want kids some day, so I'm just going to pass. From what I heard from Uriah last game. It hurts like a bitch."

"Fine then. Ruin my fun." Four says sarcastically.

PAGE BREAK!

"Tris, I dare you to do the cinnamon challenge!" Will says, Beatrice shutters.

"hell no! I like my lungs!" She exclaims and pulls her top off, throwing it to the opposite side of the room, I catch Four staring at her. I clear my throat.

"like whatcha see?" Beatrice asks teasingly, Four blushes "oooh I made the legendary dauntless prodigy Four blush!" Four rolls his eyes, "but yeah, I do like what I see." Four says jokingly. Beatrice kisses him quickly and he grins afterwards. She smiles back.

**AN: sooo sorry that this is short... I blame life. It gets it the way.. (Lol only Dauntlessgirl57 would find that funny besides me...) anyway also speaking of Dauntlessgirl57, we have plans to be co-authors, work on this story together, it's easier. Anyway new update tonight or tomorrow!**

**-4655 :)**


	12. Inside the mind of Eric

**AN: hello, me and my fellow author Dauntlessgirl57 decided to write a chapter of Eric's reaction on the note he received from Peter. Well, enjoy being in the mind of Eric, the sadistic pansycake.**

**All rights go to Veronica Roth. **

ERIC POV:

I'm just trying to finish some paperwork while thinking about what would be the easiest way to kill Four when my thoughts are interrupted by a folded piece of paper being pushed from under my door.

Well that ruins my daydream about burning Four on a stake, oh well.

I push my chair back, getting up. As I'm walking around the side of my desk I stub my toe, "HOLY FUCK!" I scream, I sigh and hobble over to the door. I pick up the piece of folded paper and go back to my chair behind my desk.

i study it, wondering who shall be responsible for ruining my daydream that quite frankly I was enjoying. Slowly I open the paper. This is what I read:

_Dear Eric, my love,_

_I have always secretly loved you. Your piercings and black greasy hair drive me crazy. I have always loved you since I first met you as an initiate, you so tough and cool. Screw Four, you're the hottest guy in dauntless. I think about you ALL the time, I just can't get your handsome face out of my head. You make me crazy. I'm in love with you. Meet me by the chasm at 6:00, I need to tell you EVERYTHING._

_sincerely Peter Hayes._

What the fuck did I just read? Peter, the fifth ranked initiate likes me? Wow I never saw him go for that. I'm grossed out but at the same time something inside me _likes_ this attention. No. Stop thinking like that Eric. That's not you. But who knows?

I ponder for a few minutes, thinking about the situation. I guess I will go see Peter. What have I got to lose? Well then back to my daydreams...

**AN: well how did you enjoy Eric? Review please!** **we will update tomorrow sometime!**

**-4655 and Dauntlessgirl57**


	13. Finishing the game

**AN: hey back with another update! It's short but we just wanted to end the candor or dauntless game. Enjoy.**

**All rights go to Veronica Roth.**

_Beatrice kisses him quickly and he grins afterwards. She smiles back._

TRIS POV:

"Shauna!" I exclaim, "Dare!" She answers.

"Okay-"

PAGE BREAK!

We have been playing candor or dauntless for about 4 and a half hours now. It's about 5:00, I decide we should finish the game some other time.

"Hey guys, it's getting late and I still want to show Caleb around so I think we're going to head out now." I say.

"yeah, us too." Christina announces and her and Will stand up.

"same here bro!" Uriah says and him and Marlene head out. Chris, Will, and Lynn leave.

"See ya Zekey Bear!" I say and give Zeke a hug, "see ya Trissy!"

"Bye Tris, Four, and Caleb!" Shauna bids us. Me and Tobias wave to her as we head out. Tobias laces our fingers together as we all walk towards our apartment.

"So Caleb, how did you enjoy your first candor or dauntless game?" Tobias asks, "it was interesting." Caleb mumbles. interesting, we probably scarred the child for life.

"so Beatrice, where's your apartment?"

"it's just down another hall." I answer.

We get to the apartment, and Tobias unlocks the door.

"Ladies first." He says with a posh accent while making a grand gesture to the inside of the apartment.

"Why thank you." I say and do a curtsy before entering the apartment. Tobias and Caleb laugh and follow me in. I take off my shoes and place them by the door, Tobias and Caleb do the same.

I show Caleb the living room, Tobias takes a seat on the love seat and I sit next to him. Caleb sits across from us on the couch.

Caleb studies the room. "Beatrice, are all the apartments this big?" He asks.

"no, ours is big because both me and Four came first in our initiations. the better rank you get the better Job choices and apartment you receive."

"Does that mean you two could have been leaders?"

"yeah, Four didn't want to. Considering Max is still begging him to. I didn't either, but I decided to be a faction ambassador." I say. He nods, but there is a certain look in his eyes, jealousy? I shake the thought out of my mind.

**AN: thanks for reading, new chapter will be up soon! Please review!**

**-Dauntlessgirl57 and 4655**


	14. Erudite eyes

**AN: hello! New update is here!**

**All rights go to the awesome, Veronica Roth.**

_He nods, but there is a certain look in his eyes, jealousy? I shake the thought out of my mind._

TRIS POV:

We sit in silence for a few moments. "Do you guys want some thing to drink?" I ask.

"yup!" Tobias answers, I roll my eyes.

"sure, water is fine." Caleb answers, I nod and head into the kitchen. I wonder if Caleb was jealous of me? I hope not. I get Caleb a glass of ice water and me and Tobias a bottle of pop.

I hand Caleb his water, "thanks, so Beatrice, How did you and Four get together?" he asks, I sit back next to Tobias and hand him his drink.

"you know. Initiation." I say hoping he will drop the topic, if he knew Tobias was my instructor he would freak.

I sigh as I see his erudite knowledge craving eyes asking for more information. Grasping on whatever he can get at.

"Well he was my initiation instructor." I brace myself for his freak attack.

"what do you mean?" He asks, somewhat angry, but his voice calmer than I expected.

"well when I came to dauntless he was my 'big scary instructor Four' anyway throughout initiation we continued to notice we had a connection, in the second stage he showed me his fear landscape. He has Four fears, the lowest number of fears ever recorded in dauntless history, he told me about his past, real name, what faction he came from and such. Afterwards he took me to the chasm, the underground river, we kissed and then here we are today." I say.

"I don't want to be rude but, aren't student-teacher relationships considered inappropriate?" Says Caleb.

I sigh, "well yes, but well you wouldn't believe me if I said this, ours is different."

He nods hesitantly.

"how many fears did you have?" He asks, his erudite eyes coming back for more information.

"I had seven fears, but I got over one-" Tobias laughs and I smack him up the side of his head. Caleb raises his eyebrows in confusion. I just send Tobias a death glare and he shuts up.

"as I was saying" I send an appointed look to Tobias who just kisses my cheek. "Now I have six fears, the second lowest amount of fears, also the best simulation time."

"wow that's amazing!"

I laugh and thank him.

"just saying Caleb, if you like a girl, throw knives at her head, worked for me." Tobias says sarcastically. I shake my head and Caleb looks really confused.

"he had to throw knives at me, during initiation. Nicked the tip of my ear." I say, Caleb looks mad.

"What are you crazy! That's nuts! You could've died!" Caleb exclaims. Me and Tobias look at each other, both failing at containing our laughter.

"C'mon Four has the best aim in dauntless!" I say. Tobias smirks and Caleb's face contorts.

"Umhm" Caleb says, not believing me.

"don't believe me. Come I'll show you!" I exclaim and grab Caleb's arm, dragging him out of the apartment, Tobias laughing as he follows us." I drag him through the pit.

"Hey Four!" Some guy says,

"hey bro!" Tobias says,

"hot girl, ya got there. You done with her yet?" The guys says.

Oh he did not just go there.

I drop Caleb's arm and turn to the guy, I slap him hard in the face. "that is _not_ how you treat a woman. Get some sense." I say sternly, Tobias glares at the random dude.

"I suggest you never talk to her again or you might end up in the infirmary." Tobias says. The guy nods frantically and runs off.

"asshole, how do you know him?" I ask.

"just a dude who was a dauntless born in my initiation, what an ass. Can't believe he said that. I was ready to punch him." Tobias mumbles.

I laugh, "I noticed. Jerk." I say, Tobias laughs and wraps an arm around my waist, I turn back around to see a very shocked Caleb.

"whoa" he mutters still shocked.

"forget about it. C'mon!"

We get to the training room and Caleb's jaw drops.

**AN: More to come soon! please review! **

**-4655 and Dauntlessgirl57**


	15. Knife throwing

**AN: hey new update!**

**All rights go to Veronica Roth.**

_We get to the training room and Caleb's jaw_ drops.

TRIS POV:

I laugh at the expression on Caleb's face. He eyes the table full of throwing knives.

"are those _real _knives?" He asks.

"yes, yes they are." I answer sarcastically. Caleb's mouth is still wide open, but it only gets wider when he turns his head and sees the table of guns.

As Caleb is staring at everything Tobias goes over and passes me three knives, grabbing three for himself. "Hey Caleb, do you wanna learn how to throw a knife?" Tobias asks, a still dumbfounded Caleb. "Uhh sure" he answers nervously.

I can tell by the way Tobias's posture is, and the look in his eyes, that's he's going into instructor mode. Oh Caleb's definitely in for it.

"Six, shall you demonstrate?" Tobias asks gesturing at the target. I smile at him and walk closer to the target, so I'm standing about 15-20 feet away.

I inhale, aiming at the target, Exhale and throw. It hits the target and sticks, I got a perfect bullseye. Tobias smiles at me, his eyes proud.

"wow!" Caleb exclaims, finally regaining his ability to speak.

I throw the last two knives, hitting the bullseye every time. After I collect my knives and put them back on the table I take Tobias's knives from him. He cocks an eyebrow, I smirk, "go stand in front of the target." I say.

He gets where I'm going with this and goes over to the target. He looks calm, his eyes are filled with trust. He trusts me. Caleb starts giving us weird glances and I just smile at him.

**AN: thanks for reading! We would love it if you could leave a review! :)**

**-4655 and Dauntlessgirl57**


	16. Eric and Peters date

**AN: my co-author, Dauntlessgirl57 wrote this hilarious chapter! So credit goes to her! This is Eric and Peters "date", so enjoy!**

**All rights go to Veronica Roth.**

PETER POV:

It was about ten minutes before 6 o'clock when Uriah spotted me trying to escape back to my apartment.

"What are you doing?" He asks me.

"I'm headed back to my apartment," I snap.

"Oh no you're not!" He grabs my arm and starts to drag me towards the chasm. "You my friend have a date with Eric and you will not be missing it."

I glare at him, but follow anyway. There is no way I want that kid getting revenge on me for not completing my dare.

When we arrive there it's already 6:00 and Eric is waiting.  
"He actually showed?" I whisper in surprise.

Uriah smiles and shoves me out into the open. Eric looks up and starts walking towards me.

"Uh… hi." I begin awkwardly, trying to fill the silence.

"I got your note." He says calmly.

"Yeah well, I uh… umm don't really know why I sent that to you in the first place I mean I uh I'm not actually…" I stutter.

"Save it," he snaps, cutting me off. "It says here that you are in love with me, and that you think I am hotter than Four?"

"Well yeah, but…"

I stop midsentence because Eric looks like he might either hit me or hug me, which one I can't tell.

"That…is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." He says.

I stare at him open mouthed. "Oh well that's um… nice and all but,"

"I mean I'm not like gay or anything but, well it's nice to know that someone likes me and,"

"I'M NOT GAY!" I yell loudly.

ERIC POV:

I stand there staring at Peter letting this sink in. So he's not actually in love with me, it's not like I wanted him to be right? But that letter was so nice and... Before I can even complete the thought I punch him in the face.

"What the fuck you ass! You think you can just go and write some stupid note and send it to a Dauntless leader as a prank!" I yell. "You are so going to pay for this one."

"But I… it wasn't… but," Peter stutters.

I start to walk away angrily when he calls out my name. I turn around to see him following me.

"Look you have to understand, it wasn't my idea it was just a dare someone gave me and I didn't even write the note." He explains.

"Well then who did?" I ask curiously.

He smiles. "It was Tris gave me the dare and she and Uriah wrote the note together."

"That Bitch!" I yell. "You still played a part though and you will pay for that but as for her and Uriah," I grin. "I will get my revenge."

At that I turn and storm out of the chasm.

**AN: Thanks for reading! Please Review!**

**-Dauntlessgirl57 and 4655 **


	17. Knives, guns, and an erudite

**AN: heeeeey new update! Enjoy...**

**All rights go to the awesome, Veronica Roth.**

_Caleb starts giving us weird glances and I just smile at him._

TRIS POV:

I inhale, aiming about an inch from the left side of his head, exhale and throw. It aims exactly where I wanted it to.

Tobias yawns jokingly, Caleb's eyes are wide.

I throw the next one, landing about 2 inches from the top of his head.

"Are you trying to kill him!" Caleb yells.

Me and Tobias don't say anything, we just hold smirks.

I look straight into Tobias's eyes, he looks straight back in mine.

"you about done number boy?" I joke, I would've said Stiff if it was just us, I just don't want to make Caleb suspicious of Tobias's past.

Tobias smiles, I wink before throwing the last knife. It nicks the tip of his ear, I see blood coming from the spot it cut into to. Me and Tobias burst into laughter as Caleb stands there looking at us as if we just escaped some mental institute.

Tobias walks towards me and wraps me in his arms. "nice aim, Tris" he whispers in my ear, making me shiver as his warm breath tickles my neck. I laugh and he puts his arms around me from behind, resting his chin on the top of my head.

"You try Caleb." I say.

Caleb hesitantly grabs a knife from the table. He fiddles with it, unsure what to do. After a few seconds of studying the knife he takes a step closer towards an empty target.

He clumsily throws, with an awkward aim. He manages to hit the outer ring of the target, but it doesn't stick, it just clatters to the ground, the sound of metal hitting the ground vibrates through the room.

Caleb shrugs, "how do you guys do it?" He mutters, me and Tobias laugh.

Tobias goes over to Caleb, "first of all try holding the knife like this." he says and shows Caleb the correct way to hold the knife. Caleb nods and throws again, this time it almost sticks into the target. Almost.

PAGE BREAK!

We have been in the training room for about a half hour, me and Tobias have been trying to teach Caleb how to throw a knife. Key word, trying.

He managed to get the knife to stick in the outer ring a couple of times, but that's about it.

We decide to move onto guns.

I grab one and shoot, hitting the bullseye.

Caleb flinches at the sound. "Your worse than an amity." Tobias mumbles, Caleb rolls his eyes and me and Tobias laugh. Tobias shoots and hits the target.

"nice shot Mr. Dauntless prodigy." I say.

"Well I could've said the same thing to you, Ms. Dauntless prodigy" Tobias retorts.

PAGE BREAK!

We showed Caleb how to shoot a gun but it didn't go anywhere, he missed the target every time.

"Hey Caleb, why don't you go in your fear Landscape?" Tobias asks.

Caleb thinks this over.

"sure, we learned about all the simulation serums in erudite initiation." he says.

PAGE BREAK!

We bring Caleb to the fear landscape room, his eyes study everything.

"who knew dauntless had such good technology?" He says, more to himself.

Me and Tobias shrug. We explain the fear landscapes to him and Tobias prepares the computer.

"Okay I'm going to inject you, now." I say, Caleb nods.

I inject Caleb with the serum and he flinches._ He could have never been dauntless, _I think to myself.

I walk over to the computer where Tobias sits, he pulls me onto his lap and we watch.

CALEB POV:

Beatrice's face fades away, leaving darkness.

**AN: what did you think? I wonder what Caleb's fears will be? :)**

**-4655 and Dauntlessgirl57**


	18. Spiders

**AN: new update, enjoy... Thank you to my co-author Dauntlessgirl57 and reader nikisamazing for the idea. **

**All rights go to Veronica Roth.**

_Beatrice's face fades away, leaving darkness._

CALEB POV:

Suddenly I'm inside of a wooden crate. It's not very large but, there's enough wiggle room. The crate is tall enough that I can sit up straight, but not enough to make it comfortable.

A spider about the size of my thumb crawls through a crack in the wooden crate, then a few more. Soon a few more turns into millions, each varying in size. Theres a few that are at least the size of my hand, they all start crawling up me. They crawl under my shirt, pants, in my mouth, ears, nose, and shoes. I start to feel sick. I feel a few crawl up the back of my neck, almost as if they were trying to get under my skin.

I squirm, trying to shake them off me but nothing works. My breathing continues to increase, I feel like I'm drowning in spiders. The sensation of their tiny legs on me makes the hairs on the back of my neck raise. I try breathing through my nose, but it just makes them agitated, they crawl deeper and deeper into my mouth and nose. I'm frozen in fear.

I clench my teeth and hold my breath, after a few seconds I let it go and try to ignore the awful feeling of the spiders. Eventually I must have slowed my breathing enough to move on because the room goes black again. Taking the spiders with it.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it! New update tomorrow. :)**

**- 4655 and Dauntlessgirl57 **


	19. The dark

**AN: new update! This idea came from Dauntlessgirl57 and nikisamazing!**

**All rights go to Veronica Roth!**

_Eventually I must have slowed my breathing enough to move on because the room goes black again. Taking the spiders with it._

CALEB POV:

I wait for a minute or so, wondering what my next fear will be. When the darkness is gone, what will I have to face? But the darkness never goes away, I start to feel nervous.

I feel sweat collecting on my palms and wipe them on my trousers, I can't even see my own hand. Then I hear a crash. It startles me.

I hear a cackle, it sounds like a clown. I always hated clowns. Then I feel something brush against my side, now I'm really scared.

I feel someone tap my shoulder, I turn to see nothing. I hesitantly put my arms in front of me, searching for something, or _someone._

I don't feel anything, I find myself frantically looking for something that may not be there. I just want some recognition. But it doesn't come.

I can't even feel the floor under me, it's almost as if I'm walking in midair. But with this darkness, I can't tell.

I sink to the ground, or whatever is keeping me from falling. If I can even fall.

My heart is racing, I feel beads of sweat going down the back of my neck. I don't like having this unawareness of reality. I try to forget what's going on and close my eyes, I don't even know if there really closed because it's dark either way. I open my eyes and-

**AN: thanks for reading! Please review! **

**-4655 and Dauntlessgirl57**


	20. Failure

**AN: this chapter was written by my co-author Dauntlessgirl57! Enjoy! Idea from her and nikisamazing!**

**All rights go to Veronica Roth.**

_I open my eyes and-_

CALEB POV:

The room becomes bright again and I find myself sitting in a classroom. I look around and see people writing.

"Eyes on your own paper Mr. Prior." says the teacher from behind his desk at the front of the room.

I glance down and see a test sitting on my desk. Picking up my pencil and flipping through the booklet I begin to answer each question carefully. When I have finished the teacher collects the test and corrects it. I wait calmly at my desk. I must have done well. How could I not? But I am mistaken, because a few minutes later the teacher hands my test back. My jaw drops as I stare at the big red F written at the top of the paper. My heart quickens as I flip through the exam and see red x's on every question. How could this be? I, Caleb Prior of Erudite, have FAILED a test? I put my hand up.

"Mr..." I start to ask but stop when I realize that, I don't know who the teacher is.

"Yes Mr. Prior?." He asks me.

"You must have made some sort of mistake, I didn't...,I couldn't of..., I just can not have possibly failed the test." I stutter.

"I'm sorry Mr. Prior, but I'm afraid you have."

My heart is beating really fast now. I close my eyes and try to calm down. It's just a test, it's just a test. I continue to repeat this to myself until my heart rate slows and I open my eyes to blackness.

**AN: what did you think?**

**- Dauntlessgirl57 and 4655**


	21. AN so so sorry

**AN: sorry we can't update today. We are both really busy. We will update tomorrow. :(**

**-4665 and Dauntlessgirl57**


	22. Dauntless

**AN: Dauntlessgirl57 and I have been talking about what we want Caleb's fears to be, here's one she came up with! **

**All rights ****go to Veronica Roth.**

_I continue to repeat this to myself until my heart rate slows and I open my eyes to blackness._

CALEB POV:

The darkness turns into light, as my vision adjusts I look around. I'm in the middle of the so called 'pit' in the dauntless headquarters.

Dauntless come from every angle, surrounding me. I don't recognize any of them. There all laughing and being rowdy, one punches another in the face and they all break into a chorus of laughter.

As they come closer I start to feel uncomfortable. _What is this fear?_ I think to myself.

Some are goofing around, laughing and being hooligans, while some just look cruel, and some hold weapons on their sides and small smirks. _It's the dauntless I'm afraid of, what they are capable of. _I think.

They close in on me. I feel my heart rate quicken as they do.

"Get a-away" I stutter, they all just continue laughing and walking closer. "what are you d-doing?" I ask.

All this does is make them laugh louder. Almost as if they expect me to know.

I feel myself shaking, not knowing what's really going on is killing me, or at least it feels as if it is. I feel anxious.

I sink to the ground.

I hide my face in my hands, trying to steady my breathing. It must work because the sounds of the dauntless fade away and I open my eyes to darkness once again.

**AN: Sorry it's so short. Please review!**

**-4655 and Dauntlessgirl57**


	23. Public Humiliation

**AN: thanks nikisamazing for the idea, and thanks for the wonderful knowledge on how to use it from Dauntlessgirl57! Speaking of Dauntlessgirl57, she wrote this next chapter! So enjoy...**

**All rights go to Veronica Roth.**

_I hide my face in my hands, trying to steady my breathing. It must work because the sounds of the dauntless fade away and I open my eyes to darkness once again._

CALEB POV:

I am standing on a stage. There is a large crowd in front of me muttering. Looking around I spot a large screen behind me.

"Caleb Prior," says a voice.

I turn towards and see a large speaker facing the crowd. They all start laughing and pointing at me. My heart speeds up and I look around frantically. On the screen are pictures. Pictures of me at my worst. I feel my face heat up as it shows some of me when I first tried to flirt with a girl in Erudite. It shows everything right up to now, everything I have ever done that was even remotely embarrassing.

I try to get off the stage but some people stop me. The crowd is laughing harder than ever now and I look down to see that I've got nothing on except some tighty whities that aren't even mine.

My face is now a shade of red that would put even the brightest of tomatoes to shame. I could feel the heat coming off of them. Suddenly I notice that someone is trying to ask me something.

"I-I'm sorry?" I stutter, earning another course of laughter from the crowd.

"I said do you want to tell the story or shall I?"

I don't know what the man is talking about or who he is but I don't want to know what sort of embarrassing things were going to come out of his mouth. By this point I had figured out that I was afraid of public humiliation. I knew that I should try to slow my heart rate but it was to late for that, it was racing. I decide to try and face it head on. It is however the next logical choice.

"I-I'll tell the story," I answer trying to sound confident.

I don't know what story he wanted me to tell so I just pick one of the more embarrassing ones and tell that.

"Well when I was 14 there was this big presentation that I had to give in front of my class. I went up to give it and I sort of peed myself."

The crowd roads with laughter and I feel sweat form in the palms of my hand.

"I was just so, so nervous. I-I didn't, I mean I tried not to but they were all staring and it was worth 50% of our grade and I," I trail off, remembering.

I never really lived that one down completely. I turn around and shut my eyes tight, trying to shut everyone out. After a few minutes my heart began to slow and I knew that I was about to face a new fear.

**AN: thanks for reading! We would love feedback so don't hesitate to voice your opinions-good or bad. **

**-4655 and Dauntlessgirl57**


	24. AN: new schedule

**AN: We are so sorry for not updating yesterday! It's just life... It gets in the way! So we decided on a schedule, we needed something that fit both of our busy lives. These are the days we will update:**

**-Sunday**

**-Tuesday**

**-Thursday**

**-Friday (If we can find time)**

**We will update tomorrow! We hope you understand that we can't keep up with updating every night, with school, friends, etc. it's hard to find time to write. ****Thanks for your cooperation!**

**-Dauntlessgirl57 and 4655**


	25. Four

**AN: Here is the update we promised! By Dauntlessgirl57**

**All rights go to Veronica Roth.**

_After a few minutes my heart began to slow and I knew that I was about to face a new fear._

CALEB POV:

I open my eyes and find myself in the training room. I scan the room for anything that might be the fear and see Four standing by the targets.

My heart speeds up slightly and I almost laugh. I'm afraid of Tris' boyfriend? That's ridiculous! But as he starts towards me I realize that it isn't. He is Dauntless after all, and he's dating my sister, and he's older, stronger, faster, and way more intimidating than I am.

"W-what are you doing?" I stammer as he picks up a knife.

He doesn't answer, just continues to stare at the blade. Suddenly he whips his arm back and the knife flies towards me. I scream slightly and dive out of the way.

Thinking it over I know I can't fight him, and I know absolutely nothing about him. That makes it even harder to defend myself.

He takes another swing at me and I dodge the blade again.

"Stop." Someone calls out.

I whip my head around and see Beatrice over by the door. She walks towards Four and he drops his weapon.

"Beatrice what are you…" I trail off as she starts to kiss him.

I am angry now. I hate Four. My heart speeds up and I know I should try to calm down but I can't.

Tris starts to take off his shirt and I turn away disgusted.

I can't watch this. I shut my eyes tight and count down from ten and when I open them the training room is gone.

**AN: Feedback is important to us! Tell us what you think!**

**-Dauntlessgirl57 and 4655**


	26. Tornadoes

**A/N: We are so sorry for the short chapters. We got a couple of reviews asking for us to hurry up with Caleb's fears and move on with the story, we totally get your point. But, we have plans on where we are going with this, so we ask for your patience.**

**Thank you to all of our lovely reviewers, getting feedback is important to us. Also thank you for all the followers/favourites! **

**Anyway we are two people, therefore unable to be Veronica Roth. All rights go to her.**

_I shut my eyes tight and count down from ten and when I open them the training room is gone._

CALEB POV:

I'm in a field. Green grass spreads for miles around me, spotted with small yellow flowers. The sun shines bright overhead, fluffy white clouds flow in the sky around it. Overall a quite beautiful place.

Unfortunately, this doesn't last long because the sky goes dark. The once fluffy white clouds turn dark and dense, rain starts pouring out of them.

A lightening bolt darts across the sky, lighting up the night-like atmosphere. The wind picks up, causing leaves and bits of loose grass to fly through the air.

A funnel like cloud appears from the heavens, it takes me a few minutes to realize what it was. A tornado. I read about them one day at the library in erudite, in fact they're quite interesting.

In spins at about 320 miles per hour, getting closer and closer to me.

I start sprinting away from it, I look around for some kind of shelter I could take refuge in. But all I see is more field, not even a single tree lies in it.

I feel the cold wind creeping closer, like a knife blade pressing into my back.

I run again.

I turn around and I notice the tornado is now twice the size it was before. I gulp, feeling my heart race.

I know it is very unlikely I will be able to calm myself, so, I take the next logical approach.

I run straight towards the tornado, I feel it suck me in and I close my eyes. I expect to feel pain of debris hitting me, and the feeling of the the wind. But I don't. I open my eyes to darkness, a different kind of darkness than what the tornado brought. I guess my plan worked.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! :)**

**-4655 and Dauntlessgirl57**


	27. AN: Missed update --

**A/N: WERE SO SORRY! I was sick (4655) and was home all day with a cold. Uggh I hate colds! So I had to go to the doctor and get antibiotics that taste like crap -_- And then managed to somehow fall asleep with the laptop on my lap, while I was talking with Dauntlessgirl57 about the next chapter. That was supposed to be put up last night... I fell asleep and UGGH. So yes, we will post a longer chapter tonight, and try our hardest to keep up with the schedule. Sorry! I hate not updating as much as you do! Thank you to all of our amazing readers! We appreciate each and every one of you! So while I'm home with a cold, I'll work on our next chapter. **

**-4655 and Dauntlessgirl57 **


	28. The fire

**A/N: Here is the new update!** **Enjoy. This idea came from nikisamazing. All we did was bring it to life. **

**All rights go to Veronica Roth.**

_I open my eyes to darkness, a different kind of darkness than what the tornado brought. I guess my plan worked._

CALEB POV:

I am blinded by a flash of light. I blink a few times until my eyes adjust to the view, I'm in one of the labs in the erudite headquarters. I recognize it as the lab we mostly did our experiments in during erudite initiation.

I pick up a strange smell, almost like smoke. But as I look around at the unoccupied stools, beakers holding colourful liquids, and posters with charts and diagrams, nothing seems in danger, no fire in sight.

I walk slowly over to the other side of the room, where the door is.

I put my hand on the door knob, but I have to pull back. It's hot. I wipe my hand on my trousers, hoping to get rid of the burning sensation.

I realize I have to see what's on the other side of that door, what is causing it to be so hot?

I grab a heavy duty rubber glove, used to protect the hands of corrosive chemicals and yes, fire and hot tools. Worn during dangerous experiments.

I go to open the door, this time I can't feel the heat. I open the door fully and I'm taken by surprise.

A fire spreads all across the empty corridor, and I'm guessing the whole building.

I scramble to shut the door. Letting go a breath I wasn't aware I was holding, when I do get it closed.

I turn around, the whole lab is now completely up in flames.

Fire surrounds me from all angles, reminding me of the dauntless. I shudder at the thought.

Faced with no escape and a limited supply of oxygen I must make a quick decision.

There's no way I can make it to the fire extinguisher, even if I could, with all this fire, it wouldn't do much.

My vision is blurred by the smoke and I feel my eyes start to burn. I drop to the ground, staying underneath the blanket of smoke, well, as much as I'm capable of.

I feel dizzy, the smoke fills my lungs. I feel as if they are filling up with liquid, unable to be drained.

I hold my knees to my chest, hiding my face in my hands.

The fetal position.

I feel the fire close in on me, the flames tickling me as they grow bigger, and as they grow bigger, they get closer.

I hold my breath. Not that I was getting any air anyway. I close my eyes.

I close my eyes tighter, hoping to forget this whole situation. Then something magical happens, I feel a clean breath of air find it's way into my lungs. Ridding me of the poisonous feeling of my once smoke filled lungs.

I open my eyes, the room is dark. I slowly uncurl myself from the position I was in.

Almost as if the fire was never there; I feel better.

Now I wait to see what I have to face next.

**A/N: Tell us what you think! Reviews are always appreciated. **

**-4655 and Dauntlessgirl57**


	29. Really Caleb!

**AN: New update! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favourites! **

**Again, we are two people. Therefor unable to be Veronica Roth. All rights go to her.**

_I walk over to the computer where Tobias sits, he pulls me onto his lap and we watch._

TRIS POV:

Me and Tobias are laughing at what is being shown on the computer screen.

"Spiders? Really!" Tobias exclaims.

"I know! What's next, worms?" I say.

"Butterflies?" Tobias asks sarcastically.

Next was the dark.

"Okay, give the erudite a break. The dark can be _pretty _scary." Tobias says.

"Yeah, with all the monsters and ghosts!" I dramatically wave my hands in the air.

"Wait. Aren't ghosts considered monsters?"

"Are they? But ghosts are like spirits, isn't that different than monsters?"

"But if ghosts aren't considered monsters, are ghouls considered ghosts?" Tobias asks, I can't believe we are actually having this conversation.

"I think ghouls go together with like, phantoms and demons." I say.

Tobias shakes his head.

"Do we really want to have this conversation?"

I laugh. "Theres no specific purpose of it."

"I agree. That's just continuing watching Caleb's _terrifying _fear landscape!" He says. I laugh again and settle back into his lap.

Failing a test. Really, Caleb. Really.

"Oh my gosh Tris! What am I going to do! I failed a test!" Tobias jokes.

"You might as well never show your face in public anymore, failing a test is a pretty big matter."

"My life is over! There goes my social life!" He exclaims jokingly.

"What social life?" I smirk.

He scowls at me.

Dauntless. How can he be scared of dauntless?

"Oh my Tobias, here comes all the scary dauntless! what are we going to do!?" I exclaim.

"lock all doors! board up the windows!"

"Hide all your cake." I say. He nods.

OH MY GOSH CALEB!

"Wow. That's hilarious. Did your brother really pee in his pants when he was 14?" He asks.

"Oh yes. I remember that." I say. He laughs.

"I thought Uriah was bad at flirting, compared to Caleb, Uriah actually seems normal." Tobias says.

"How did Uriah ever get Marlene?" I ask, serious.

"That, my dear Trissy, is something we will never understand." Tobias says.

"I don't think my brother will ever get a girlfriend."

"I said the same thing about Zeke, and now he's with Shauna."

"Love makes you do crazy, wondrous, things." I say.

"Like throwing knives at your crushes head?"

"That and dating one of the Pedrad brothers." I state.

Well that takes the dauntless cake. **(A/N: See what we did there!)**

Me and Tobias stare at the screen. Shocked expressions on both of us.

Then slowly-at the same time- we turn our heads and look at each other.

Then we burst out laughing.

"He's... Afraid of..." I say between laughing fits.

Tobias finishes the sentence for me: "me!" He says as he points a finger to his chest.

"Wait. Is that me?" I question.

"Wow. Do we really look like that when we kiss?" He asks.

"I have the urge to yell 'get a room' at myself. Never thought that was humanly possible." I say sarcastically.

"And there's goes my shirt!" Tobias says.

"Phew darkness. Things would just have gotten weird." I say.

"I thought it already did."

"Then things would have gotten super weird."

Tobias nods his head in agreement.

"I'm really glad I got over that seventh fear. Imagine if I had to go through my fear landscape again." I say,

"I'm glad you got over that fear too." Tobias says cheekily, I flick him between the eyebrows.

"Says the one who couldn't play seven minutes in heaven with his girlfriend because of his claustrophobia."

He glares at me. "That happened once."

"And I told you, that you would never live it down. And you haven't." I say.

A Tornado? Why?

"Out of all my years of watching annoying initiates going through their fear landscape, not once did I see one afraid of tornadoes. Especially not an erudite transfer." Tobias comments.

"fire?" I ask.

"uncontrollable fire." Tobias states.

"interesting." I say, tapping my chin with a finger.

"Very. This kid has one vivid imagination."

I nod.

_Hmm what's next?_ I wonder.

**A/N: What did you think? :) **

**-4655 and Dauntlessgirl57**


	30. Distanced

**A/N: New update!**

**All rights go to Veronica Roth.**

**Also thanks for all the reviews/favourites/follows!**

CALEB POV:

We all go back to Beatrice and Four's apartment after I finish going through my fear landscape. I still can't believe they live together, her new attitude surprises me. Her and Four keep on laughing about my fears.

The last of my fears consisted of: heights, clowns, death, snakes, becoming factionless, running out of money, shooting my family, the erudite library burning down, having to kill someone, identity theft, and drowning.

Giving me a total of 19 fears.

Beatrice holds Four' hand as they walk, there is something about him that seems familiar, almost as if I met him before. I dismiss the thought, I couldn't have possibly met him before. Right?

"So Caleb. Why are you scared of Four?" Beatrice asks jokingly as Four opens their apartment door.

"Uh I don't really know." I defend.

"Okay then..." She says in a disbelieving tone.

We go back into the living room, I notice lots of pictures. I stop at one of Beatrice and Four next to a big Ferris wheel.

"In my initiation during the annual capture the flag game with the transfer and dauntless born initiates me and Four climbed the Ferris wheel." Beatrice says, interrupting my thoughts.

"It's one of our most special memories together."

I look back to see her and Four smiling at each other.

I move on to a picture of Beatrice and that bubbly Christina girl, they're both smiling, it's labelled: Best Friends. They're also both wearing quite revealing dresses, I sigh, Beatrice has changed a lot.

As I look through other pictures I feel more and more distanced from Beatrice. She's actually dauntless. No more is she the girl in abnegation, hair up in a bun, quiet. She's dauntless.

I realize I have changed too. My whole attitude has changed. I've abandoned the old abnegation hair cut and allowed my hair to grow out, I'm wearing spectacles, I have my own opinions on things, I value intelligence.

She values bravery.

I now also feel more distanced with my parents, I still care about them, but I had to choose erudite. I feel at home in erudite. No more do I have to hide books under my bed; read when nobody's around.

I have the the right to learn more, about anything.

Truly, as a kid I never wondered what it would be like to live in erudite. Almost as if it was impossible. I always thought I would grow old helping the factionless, probably marry Susan, live near Beatrice, maybe even have a government job like my father. I guess that was all a hallucination, formed from all of the abnegation teachings that have been drilled into my head.

Beatrice steps out of the room to refill our drinks.

I go over to Four, "listen here, that's my little sister your dating, if you hurt her, you will be dead. Got it?" I say.

He nods, "I would never hurt your sister, Caleb. I love her more than anything, she's helped me in ways you don't understand. She's everything to me. I promise."

I look at him. This big burly dauntless guy, I search for any signs that may tell me he's lying, that he isn't serious. But he is, he is totally serious.

I shake his hand. "good."

I sit on the couch opposite of where Four is sitting on the love seat.

TRIS POV:

As I'm about to go into the living room with everyone's drink I catch Caleb say to Tobias: "listen here, that's my little sister your dating, if you hurt her, you will be dead. Got it?"

I wait for Tobias's response.

"I would never hurt your sister, Caleb. I love her more than anything, she's helped me in ways you don't understand. She's everything to me. I promise."

"Good." Caleb says.

I feel a warm feeling come over me. I never expected him to say something like that. I smile to myself before I go into the living room and pass the boys their drinks.

**A/N: Okay, so his fear landscape is done. I know it took a while but we really wanted to explore Caleb as a character, since not much about him was mentioned in the books. More will be coming soon! The story is just getting started. So thanks for your patience because we understood you guys wanted some actual reading material. **

**-4655 and Dauntlessgirl57 **


	31. What a day

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews and favourites/follows! You're support means so much to us. :)**

**Okay, so this is the new update. But first:**

**We are not Veronica Roth. All rights go to her.**

_I feel a warm feeling come over me. I never expected him to say something like that. I smile to myself before I go into the living room and pass the boys their drinks._

TRIS POV:

For the next half hour I continue catching up with Caleb.

We talk about his job in erudite and how his initiation went.

"Beatrice, Four, thanks for everything, I should get going now." Caleb announces.

"of course, it was really nice to see you again, Caleb." I say.

Caleb nods.

Caleb shakes Tobias's hand again, "remember what I said, okay?" Caleb says.

Tobias nods.

Caleb gives me a hug, "Beatrice if your serious about your relationship with Four, I think you should take him to meet Mom and Dad." He tells me quietly,

"okay, Caleb. I will. I'm really proud of the man your becoming, I hope you can come see me next visiting day. Thank you for accepting the new me." I say.

He smiles, "Of course Beatrice. Thanks for accepting my new lifestyle. I know how hard it is to switch factions."

I nod and give him one last hug before he leaves.

As the apartment door closes I feel Tobias wrap his arms around me from behind. I lean back on his chest.

"What a day." He comments.

"What a day." I repeat.

We go to the pit and have supper, after supper we go home and head to bed early. Both of us exhausted.

"Goodnight Tobias, I love you." I whisper to Tobias as he puts his arms around me.

"Night Tris, I love you more than you could imagine."

After those words leave his mouth I drift off into a peaceful,dreamless sleep.

**A/N: We know. We know. It's short. But, we are both really busy with Easter today. This is just the beginning of the story, soon you will notice a plot. Happy Easter! (To anyone who celebrates it.) **

** Thanks for reading and we would love a review! **

**-Dauntlessgirl57 and 4655**


	32. I love days like this

**A/N: Your reviews inspired us to write a surprise update. So Surprise!**

**Again, we are two people unable to be the one and only Veronica Roth, all the credit goes to her!**

_"Night Tris, I love you more than you could imagine."_

_After those words leave his mouth I drift off into a peaceful,dreamless sleep_.

TRIS POV:

I wake up at 9:00.

I lay there for a few minutes debating if I should get up or not, I mean it is Saturday, I do have the opportunity to sleep in.

I sigh and unwrap myself from a sleeping Tobias's arms. Knowing I have no use in falling back asleep.

I look at my sleeping boyfriend.

His lips are parted slightly, his face calm. He looks his age while he's sleeping, he looks more like the Tobias I have grown to love.

I kiss his forehead lightly before going over to the dresser, quiet so I don't wake him. I throw on one of his old sweatshirts and put my hair up into a messy bun, I may be getting up but I'm not going through a hassle to doll myself up if I'm just going to spend my day in the apartment.

Unlike Christina who prefers to look 'fabulous' every single second of the frigging day.

I go out into the kitchen and turn on the coffee machine.

I am going to make Tobias breakfast, he's been working a lot lately and I want to do something special for him.

In about a half hour I have everything done, I made pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast.

I set everything up on the kitchen table.

Once I'm done I go back into the bedroom, I make my way over to Tobias's side of the bed and sit down.

He's still sleeping.

I lean down and give him a nice slow kiss on the lips, but with enough pressure to wake him.

As I pull away he has the most foolish grin on his face.

"Good morning beautiful." He says.

I roll my eyes, we both know I'm not pretty nor beautiful.

"Why do you put yourself down like that, Tris. Can't you see how beautiful you are. Don't you know how happy I am to call you mine. Your the most beautiful, caring girl in this entire city."

I look down blushing slightly.

He sits up, brushing strands of hair away from my eyes.

He kisses me softly.

As he pulls away we stare into each others eyes.

He makes me feel beautiful. But sometimes I just don't feel like I am.  
He could have any other girl in dauntless. But yet, he chooses me. And I'm internally grateful for that, he makes me strong when I'm at my weakest, he makes me feel special, he makes me feel loved, and he makes me feel brave. He has truly made me into the strong woman I am today.

"I made breakfast." I say.

His expression brightens at this.

I chuckle as he picks me up bridal style. I continue to laugh until he sets me down on a chair.

"Wow, Tris, this looks really good." He says, his eyes wide. Practically drooling. I laugh at the sight.

He sits down across from me, he ends up eating like 5 pancakes, a whole bunch of bacon, 2 pieces of toast, and a plateful if eggs. Washing it down with a cup if coffee.

"Someone was hungry." I say jokingly, taking in a mouthful of eggs.

He laughs.

After we're done eating we do the dishes which just resulted in a bigger mess.

Currently I'm glaring at Tobias for putting dish soap in my hair.

He smiles cheekily.

"You wanna play like that?" I smirk.

Oh paybacks coming.

I rush to the sink before Tobias can block me and grab the sink sprayer and turn the water on as cold as it can possibly get.

I spray it at Tobias who attempts to duck behind the counter

.  
"Tris-" I cut him off by spraying water in his face.

Even though there's a drenching Tobias standing in front of me the real sight is when he tries to block his face with a frying pan.

After he is completely soaked and the floor is completely covered in a layer of cold water that is pooling up around our feet I turn the water off.

Tobias glares at me and I just smirk.

I grab the bottle of dish soap and slowly make my way over to him.

Tobias, knowing it's no use in trying to get away just stands there with his eyes closed as I dump the whole bottle of soap on his head.  
He wipes the soap off his eyes before opening them and pulling me into a hug.

"TOBIAS!" I shriek.

He just laughs.

Now were both drenched to the bone, covered in sticky dish soap which I'm positive is not the best hair product.

I look up at him smiling, he smiles back.

"I love you." He says.

"I love you." I say.

Then were kissing.

As I part my lips, allowing him access, a bunch of soap gets in my mouth.

We both pull away with disgusted looks on our faces.

"Ewww. Soap." I say.

Tobias shudders, wiping his tongue with a piece of semi-dry paper towel.

"That does not taste like a tropical spring!" Tobias exclaims pointing at the empty bottle of dish soap that lays actually_ floats_ in a pool of water that claims it is like a tropical spring.

We just laugh.

"What the fuck happened in here?"

We turn our heads to see Zeke in the kitchen doorway trying not to get his feet wet.

"We were just doing the dishes." I say, faking an innocent look.

Zeke just shakes his head.

"Well then... I'll leave you to do that..." Zeke says before leaving rather quickly.

"Look at us. We're a mess." I say,

Tobias nods his head in agreement.

The rest if the day is spent cleaning up, laughing about how stupid we are sometimes.

I love days like this.

**A/N: Sorry if this had any mistakes, currently my ipad refuses to turn on so I'm forced to update on my laptop that is all screwed up. Please review!**

**Hoped you liked the surprise update!**

**-4655 and Dauntlessgirl57**


	33. Payback and pillow fights

A/N:** Thank you for all your lovely reviews! They make our day! Okay so we got a review referring to the swearing. We understand what your talking about. We will try not to cuss in future chapters but sometimes it is hard to or we put it in for a certain affect. There is one cuss in this chapter, sorry. But like we said, we will watch what we write here on in, but we can't promise no cursing for every chapter. Hope you understand! :)**

**Also, my ipad still refuses to work and my laptop is all messed up so sorry if there is any grammar and/or spelling mistakes.**

**All credit goes to Veronica Roth.**

_The rest if the day is spent cleaning up, laughing about how stupid we are sometimes._

_I love days like this._

Tobias POV:

I wake up at around 10:00, I smile to myself as I look down at my beautiful Tris, sleeping soundly in my arms.

For a few minutes I watch her sleep. No. I am not a creep. But Tris looks peaceful when she's sleeping, like an angel. A piece of her hair has fallen over her face, her lips are parted slightly, I can hear her steady breathing. How could you blame me for admiring her?

After a few more moments pass by, I get up slowly, she stirs for a second but then falls back into a deep sleep.

I throw on a shirt and run a hand through my hair. I go into the washroom and brush my teeth, just trying to kill time. Hoping Tris will awake soon.  
After I'm done that I go into the living room and put on the TV, not even paying attention to what's on. After an hour Tris hasn't woken up yet so I decide for a little payback.

I make my way into the kitchen and grab one of the empty ice cream tubs left over from Tris's last "girl night".

And when I say tub, I mean tub.

How much ice cream could 5 girls possibly eat?

It's already rinsed out so all I have to do is fill it up. I make sure the water is freezing.

Then I sneak back into the bedroom where Tris is still sleeping soundly.

Not for long.

I pour the water all over her.

Tris gets up and punches me in the face. "FUCK! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" She yells furious.

God she's hot when she's mad.

I laugh.

"I'm going to kill you!" She says.

Oh no.

I take this as my signal to run, I manage to get to the living room before an angry, cold, and drenched Tris jumps on my back.

"Just you wait Tobias. Ill get you back." She whispers in my ear.

I feel my eyes widen.

"But for now." She kisses my cheek.

I smirk at her.

She heads into the bathroom, I'm guessing to shower.

PAGE BREAK!

Tris comes out of the bathroom, dressed in a black tank top, black jeans, and a cropped, red leather jacket. Her hair is straightened and she's wearing makeup. Not a lot, just enough to make her eyes pop.

I got changed when she was in the shower, I am wearing dark jeans and a tight black T-shirt. My hair in its usual "messy" look.

We both plop down on the couch.

"How did you sleep?" I ask pulling her onto my lap.

"Good. Until someone came and literally rained on my parade." She scowls at me.

I roll my eyes playfully.

A minute later Tris gets up ad hits me with a pillow.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" I yell jokingly.

She nods. "You're on."

I grab a pillow from the couch and hit her in the side.

She hits me in the face, it doesn't hurt, it just makes you disoriented.

She scrambles to the other side of the room.

I laugh and fling my pillow at her, successfully hitting her in the face.

She laughs and lunges for me.

She pushes me to the ground and straddles my hips.

"I win." She says.

I shake my head.

"We'll let's see, your weaponless, and I'm sitting on top of you. What would you call that?"

"Friday night." I say cheekily.

She rolls her eyes.

"I win." She states.

"Fine" I grumble.

"Can you get off me now?"

"Nope."

"Why is that?" I ask.

"'Cause I don't wanna."

I start tickling her until I get her on the floor and I'm hovering over her.

"I win the tickle fight!" I say.

"Fine." She grumbles like me.

Then I start tickling her again.

Her loud laughter rings through the apartment.

"Tobias!.. Stop! ... I can't! ... Breath!" She says between laughing fits.

I smirk and continue tickling her.

Than there's a knock on the door.

I groan and let a laughing Tris get up.

"WE'RE COMING!" I yell.

I wrap an arm around Tris' waist as we walk towards the door.

Both of us smiling like idiots.

But that all changes when we open the door.

**A/N: I wonder who it will be? **

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! We really want feedback!**

**-Dauntlessgirl57 and 4655**


	34. Uninvited visitor

**A/N: Sorry it's so short; didn't have much time to write, a lot is going on in school.**

**All rights go to Veronica Roth.**

_Both of us smiling like idiots._

_But that all changes when we open the door._

Tobias POV:

Marcus stands there, fake smile as always. I almost roll my eyes but hold it in.

My heart beats a little faster. I can't help my fear of my abusive father.

"Tobias." Marcus says, obviously using his fake abnegation persona because of Tris's presence.

Tris takes my hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze. Automatically it calms some of my nerves.

"Marcus." I spit.

Marcus continues his abnegation act.

"I asked Eric if he knew where your apartment was." He says. Wow. Big surprise. Eric ratted me out. Using his power as a leader to be able to go through everyone's files for his own pleasure.

I nod.

"May I come in?" He asks.

I pause for a moment.

You know what? I'm going to show him that even though he gave me a childhood from hell. That he may continue to frighten me, I have a life.

I'm a respected dauntless. Famous, actually. I have a beautiful girlfriend and friends, his quest to break me down, has failed. Showing him the person I am now would hurt him more than if I punched him.

Which quite frankly, I really want to do.

"Fine." I say cooly. Going into my instructor mode, showing no emotion. Maybe that's how I'll get through this, maybe my instructor mode will help me feel brave.

Tris gives me a look that says "are you sure?" I just nod and give her hand a squeeze, more for my reassurance though. She rubs her thumb in circles over my knuckles, soothing me.

_Here we go._ I say to myself as I open the door and allow Marcus to come in.

**A/N: Again, sorry it's so short. Hoped you enjoyed! :)**

**-4655 and Dauntlessgirl57**


	35. The battle I must face

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, my grandmother passed away today after a 2 year battle with cancer and I'm finding it hard to get inspiration. I want to relate Tobias's emotional battle with his father to her fight with cancer, overall they both learn not to give in to their demons. I would like to personally dedicate this chapter to her. for the hours spent in the hospital with her telling her about divergent. She always said that cancer survivors and fighters must be dauntless, that if dauntless are always brave and face fears; they must fall into that category. How people with cancer face their fears everyday. So this one is for you, Nan. **

**All rights go to Veronica Roth.**

___Here we go._ I say to myself as I open the door and allow Marcus to come in.

Tobias POV:

Tris keeps a firm grip on my hand, telling me she's there for me.

She's like my lifeline, if she wasn't here right now I wouldn't be able to stay this strong. I don't have to be afraid. Tris is here, she can protect me like she did in my fear landscape.

I know that I trust Tris with my life. And I hope she can do the same with me.

I refuse to look into my cruel fathers eyes as Tris leads him into our living room.

Marcus looks around, studying the room. His gaze trails off to the wall and mantle filled with pictures. Maybe this is how i'll show him my life; a start on that conversation.

I just hope I'm mentally prepared for all of this.

Marcus takes a seat on the couch, me and Tris sit together on the love seat; directly across from Marcus.

Tris takes in a deep breath, giving my hand another squeeze.

A million things swirl through my mind, like fireflies in a glass jar.

A million emotions run through me, this battle I face with my father has taken a bigger toll on me than I have ever realized. Am I ready to end it?

Yes. Yes, I am.

I must.

For Tris.

For my friends.

For my life.

For myself.

**A/N: We apologize for the length. I myself, have a lot of things going on with my grandmothers death. We hope to get a nice long chapter up in Tuesday.**

**-4655 and Dauntlessgirl57**


	36. On the front lines

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of your lovely reviews. I just wish you could all know how happy they made me.**

** Especially a certain someone... *coughDauntlessgirl57cough* ya know you make me happy girl! **

**Also Nikisamazing, thanks for your kind words, it's really nice to have support.**

**I send each and every one of you my gratitude, you, our readers, with your wonderful support and comments; you really make writing enjoyable. **

**We know that the chapters have been a little short, but we promise you, we will make sure you get some long updates.**

**Again, thanks. Every single review, follow, and favourite, brightens our day, we appreciate everything.**

**Here is the new update:**

_A million emotions run through me, this battle I face with my father has taken a bigger toll on me than I have ever realized. Am I ready to end it?_

_Yes. Yes, I am._

_I must._

_For Tris._

_For my friends._

_For my life._

_For myself._

Tobias POV:

For a minute or so an awkward silence settles upon us. Tris continues to rub soothing circles over my knuckles, making sure I know that she is here for me.

And I am internally grateful for it. She is my reason to get up in the morning, my reason to sit back and relax on a Friday night. She truly encourages me to forget about my fear, how to overcome it.

Marcus looks at Tris oddly, then he says, his voice calm and steady "Beatrice Prior."

Tris nods.

"Tobias, how have you been?" Marcus asks, diverting his attention to me. Keeping his abnegation side, not yet realizing Tris knows the truth about him. And maybe that is for the better, maybe it will help things go smoother; no scenes and outbursts.

I clear my throat, "Fine." I state, my voice rough, but stern.

Marcus nods, his eyes flicking with emotion I am unsure of.

"What are you doing for a job? What did you place as an initiate?"

"How do you know there's rankings?" Tris butts in, curious. Her erudite side shining through.

Marcus chuckles quickly, "I am a leader Beatrice, Dauntless initiation isn't a big secret."

"So Tobias, tell me, what _did_ you rank?" he repeats, almost as if he expects my ranking to be bad.

Well he's wrong.

"First." I say proudly.

Marcus leans further back in the couch, absentmindedly tapping his chin with his finger; studying me.

"And job?" He finishes.

"I work in the control room and train the transfer initiates." I pause, thinking about his reaction once I finish.

"For the past 3 years I have been constantly asked to be a leader. Each and every time I denied. But last week I agreed, so next week I will officially be a Dauntless leader." I smirk.

His jaw drops, but quickly he regains himself. "um-yes-congratulations." Marcus stutters.

"Will you be taking someones spot or are they adding a new leader?" He asks after a minute or so.

"Well, they decided that a new leader would be a good idea. So no, I am not replacing anyone." I say.

Marcus bites the inside of his cheek, almost as if he is unable to think of the next thing to say.

Maybe he _really _can't think of another thing to say.

I believe my plan is working.

I am slowly working my way under his skin, my accomplishments settling within him, making him angry.

I can break him.

I _will _break him.

He will see my progress.

He will see how his mission to make my life hell has, failed.

**A/N: We really hoped you enjoyed. We didn't just want the same old, same old, Marcus comes and screws everything up. We wanted his presence to benefit Tobias. **

**Please review. **

**-4655 and Dauntlessgirl57**


	37. The battle continues

**A/N: So sorry we didn't update yesterday; I had to go to my grandmothers funeral. Also thank you so very much for your kind words, we truly, truly, appreciate everything. We hope this chapter will make up for not updating yesterday. **

**Anyway, obviously we are NOT the author of Divergent; we ARE two people... All the credit goes to Veronica Roth.**

_I believe my plan is working._

_I am slowly working my way under his skin, my accomplishments settling within him, making him angry._

_I can break him._

_I will break him._

_He will see my progress._

_He will see how his mission to make my life hell has, failed._

Tobias POV:

After another awkward minute or so Tris speaks up, "Marcus, would you like something to drink?" she asks.

"Yes, thank you. Water is fine." He answers.

"Sure. Tobias, what about you?" She asks, raising her eyebrows at me.

"Yeah, I'll have a cola, thanks love." I answer, she kisses my cheek quickly before retreating into the kitchen.

As I look back over at Marcus; his mouth hangs half open as he gawks at me.

Being abnegation means he is definitely _not _used to any types of physical affection.

I ignore him.

I feel a twinge of fear in my gut, being alone with my abusive father makes me nervous. I can't help but hope Tris doesn't take long.

I internally sigh when I see his face contort with concentration. He _knows _I'm still afraid.

He looks like he is just about to say something about it when Tris comes back with our drinks; a cola for herself too.

She smiles at me, she has the most beautiful smile. In an instance it can brighten a room. Seeing it takes away some of my fear; replacing it with comfort. Comfort only she is capable of giving me.

Tris has truly helped me in more ways than she could ever imagine.

I smile back at her, warmly. Hoping she can tell how thankful I am for her. Something always so hard to put into words.

Only if she knew how honestly wonderful and beautiful she is

How she can turn a bad situation into a good one in a matter of seconds.

How much she has changed my life for the better.

How much I love her.

Tris passes Marcus a glass of ice water, "Thank you, Beatrice." Marcus says _politely._

_"_No problem."

She passes me my drink.

"Thanks _Beatrice." _I purposely say her real name; knowing it will annoy her as I take a quick sip of my cola.

She scowls at me "your welcome, _Four." _

I roll my eyes. "fair enough."

Marcus gets a small look of curiosity over his face, his mind processing the names and what he thinks they mean. But it doesn't last too long, his abnegation exterior taking over him.

She smiles innocently and sits back down next to me; she smirks at me as I drape an arm around her shoulders, idly playing with her hair.

"So Beatrice, Tobias, how long have you two been courting?" Marcus asks, I see Tris bite her cheek to keep from bursting out laughing because of his formalities.

"Since Tris's initiation. So about a year and a half."

Marcus nods. "What did you place, Beatrice?"

"First." Tris says confidently, I grin at her.

Marcus nods again, this time wide-eyed.

Then we hear someone coming into the living room.

As I see who it I immediately groan.

**A/N: Mwahaha, cliffie. How was it? Good? Bad? Any tips? Feedback is always appreciated! ;)**

**-Dauntlessgirl57 and 4655**


	38. Another visitor

**A/N: Hello again! Back with another update, but first:**

**Okay, so in Divergent Tobias never told anyone but Tris who he truly was until in Insurgent when everyone found out while he was under truth serum. I understand why Tobias would keep his past a secret from everyone. But me and Dauntlessgirl57 wanted to change it up. In our fic, Tobias told Zeke about his past (after telling Tris.) We thought it would help express Zeke's side; His morals, his feelings about other people, and his character. Zeke IS Tobias's best friend; I, myself, always thought of Zeke as someone who believed in their actions, someone who would help others in any situation, someone to trust. That is why I feel Tobias befriended him during their initiation. Now, saying this, it doesn't mean we will go on a big rampage making Tobias share his past with everyone, we wouldn't do that. That would put Tobias under a lot of pressure. (Not saying he is a REAL person, but as a character. Telling people about his traumatic childhood would be really hard; it would be hard on ANYONE who was in his place.)****  
**

**We really hope you understand why we chose Zeke as a character to know Tobias's past.**

**WE DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT! VERONICA ROTH DOES!**

_Then we hear someone coming into the living room._

_As I see who it I immediately groan._

Tobias POV:

"Tris, Four! Get your butts out here! You better not be making out!" Zeke yells, not yet seeing us sitting in the living room.

His usual jokingly expression changes to anger as he looks up from his phone, noticing Marcus.

Zeke is the only one besides Tris that knows about my past. I still remember the day I told him.

_Flashback:_

_"Hey, man, what's bothering you?" Zeke asks, passing me a bottle of water and taking a seat across from me on the couch._

_I heard that Marcus is going to be in the dauntless compound for a meeting with Eric. Tris has been helping me just in case I do see him tomorrow. I just do not know if I am emotionally prepared to see him, let alone I do not know if I WILL see him, and the thought of not knowing is making me anxious._

_I run a hand through my hair, "nothing, just... Nothing." _

_Zeke looks at me, "Four, dude. I know you have always been uneasy to share your past for some reason I am unsure of but, seriously. Something is up with you, and I am not just going to sit here and watch you tear your hair out."_

_I bite my bottom lip, uncertain of what I should say next._

_He leans forward, looking into my eyes, "Four, you can trust me. Whatever you tell me is not going to make me think of you any differently." He pauses, "unless your like a serial killer or something, than I probably would think of you differently." That's Zeke, cannot stay serious for more than a minute._

_"I'm serious. I know you talk with Tris about these things but maybe if you had more than one person knowing about your personal issues, it might help you. I swear to god, Four, I won't tell anyone. You just have to trust me." He says calmer._

_I nod. "Okay. It's just my father..."_

_I know that I can trust Zeke. He has been more than a good friend to me, he understands why I feel the need to keep things from people. He makes a valid point, if I share my past with someone else; it could be something I benefit from. Telling him will make keeping up a barrier between me and my friends just a little more easier. _

_He gestures for me to continue, "just start from the beginning." _

_"Okay. Um I am from abnegation." I say._

_He leans back into the coach, his face full of concentration. "Wait. The only abnegation transfer besides Tris is Tobias Eaton. Marcus Eaton's son." _

_I nod again, "that's me." _

_"And you said your father..." He stops, thinking. "Were the erudite reports true? Was Marcus Eaton, the trusted, respected, head of the abnegation council truly an abusive father and husband?" He asks._

_"Yes." I croak, putting my head in my hands. Realization of the situation at hand dawning on me. _

_He nods slowly, letting me regain my self control._

_"Is that why you transferred? To get away?" _

_"Yes. I am such a coward." I say shamefully._

_He scoffs, "Hey! No you aren't, you are anything but a coward! You had good reason to transfer!" _

_I look up at him, his expression tells me he is being totally honest. _

_"And he's going to be here tomorrow." I say quietly._

_"You can spend the day in me and Shauna's apartment, maybe her and Tris could spend the day together? Go shopping? I am sure if you explained to Tris she will understand the situation. That way he won't __be able to find you, even if he tried." Zeke suggests._

_I give him a small, thankful smile._

_He looks at his watch, "I should be going." he gets up and gives my shoulder a squeeze. "This doesn't make me think of you any differently then before. If anything it makes me think more highly of you. I may not know all of the details, but I can understand it was traumatic. I get why you refused to tell anyone and I'm sorry, on behalf of all of our friends for ever trying to pry this information out of you. And if you ever need anyone to talk to, good ole Zeke Pedrad is always here." _

_It is now, how much I realize Zeke has always been there for me. There's no way I can put into words how thankful I am for his acceptance. _

_As as he is just about to leave I say "Zeke."_

_"Yeah?" He asks, turning around._

_"Thanks. A lot. Seriously."_

_"I know, bro. I know." he says, then he turns on his heel and heads out._

_As I hear the door close I feel a weight lifted off my chest. A weight I hadn't even noticed was there._

_End of flashback:_

"What is _he_ doing here?" He hisses.

Tris squeezes my hand once again.

"I thought the same thing." Tris glares at Marcus, breaking her innocent act; telling Marcus she knows the truth about him.

Marcus's expression turns into frightened, but angry.

"Can't I visit my son?" Marcus says.

"He may be your son legally, but you sir, are _not _a father. You should know for your safety that everyone in this room knows the truth about you. And that you do _not _want to make Tris mad. She- and Four- are dauntless prodigies and the first wrong move you make; you _will_ regret it."

Marcus raises his eyebrows at me.

Then he gets up and grabs me by the collar of my shirt. "Who else knows?!" He asks, furious.

I swallow, my throat suddenly parched. "n-n-no one else."

He tightens his grip on my shirt "If you tell anyone." He pauses, pointing angrily at Tris and Zeke "And if you tell anyone." He continues "Someone is going to get hurt." And at that he fiercely storms out of the apartment; shoving Zeke's shoulder as he passes him.

I sit there stunned.

Tris comes over and wraps her small but strong arms around me. Tears threaten to come out of my eyes, but I refuse to cry while Zeke is here. He has seen enough.

Tris POV:

After Marcus's outburst, Tobias sits there stunned. I see him trying not to cry, I wrap my arms around him. Hoping to calm him down.

By the look on Zeke's face; I know he wants to help.

"It's okay, Zeke. I will take care of him." I say, Zeke nods and slowly makes his way out of the apartment; knowing the best thing he could do for Tobias is leave him be.

That's when Tobias finally breaks down. He cries into the crook of my neck.

I have only ever seen Tobias cry a handful of times in my life, most of them because of Marcus.

I keep my arms around him, gently rubbing his back.

"It's okay Tobias. Let it out." I coo.

"I'm s-s-s-sorry." He stutters, his voice muffled.

"No Tobias. Do not be sorry. I love you and I am here for you. Through thick and thin."

He nods into me.

After a few more minutes he pulls away, gaining self control.

I idly wipe past tears off his face with my thumb.

He leans towards me, "Thank you, Tris. Thank you." He murmurs, his lips brushing against mine.

I give him a slow kiss on the lips.

As I pull away Tobias presses his forehead against mine. "I love you, Tris."

I smile to myself, "how about we get something to eat?"

"Sure."

We make homemade pizza and devour it once we are done.

After we are done we both get changed for bed.

"Wanna watch a movie?" He suggests.

"Yeah. How about Catching Fire?"

He nods. I watch Tobias as he sets up the movie, retreating back to bed with me as soon as he finishes.

We cuddle in silence as we watch the movie.

Tobias turns the TV off once the credits appear.

We both get under the covers.

"Goodnight my beautiful Tris." Tobias whispers in my ear as he wraps his strong arms around me.

"Night Tobias." I manage to get out before falling into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Did you guys like it? Hope you did! Please tell us in a review!**

**-Dauntlessgirl57 and 4655**


	39. Right on time

A/N:** Hello! Thank you so much for all of your amazing reviews! They make us so happy! :)**

**Here is the new update, but first, **

**WE ARE NOT VERONICA ROTH SO THERE FOR WE DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO DIVERGENT!**

Marcus POV:

I stroll through the quiet streets of the Abnegation sector on my way to visit Andrew Prior, thinking about my visit to Tobias. He actually has started to make a decent life for himself. I'm angry at myself for letting him leave Abnegation as well as angry at him for abandoning his family and morals and telling his little friends about his "punishments." Something I never thought he would tell anyone.

I stop at the door to the Prior house and knock softly so as not to disturb them too much. "Andrew!" I smile as he opens the door.

"Marcus, right on time as usual," He says closing the door behind me. "How was your trip to Dauntless? How's Tobias?"

I laugh lightheartedly, "The trip was alright I guess and Tobias is great."

I force a smile as I say the last bit. Honestly I didn't expect him to have any sort of life at all. I thought I'd broken him completely until he transferred to Dauntless, but even then I at thought he was at least damaged beyond repair.

"Actually I found out something very interesting about your daughter while I was there,"

"Really?" Andrew looks puzzled. "What did you find out?"

"Apparently she's dating," I tell him.

His face takes on an expression of shock. "She is?"

I nod. "And not just anyone, she's dating my son."

He leans back in the chair. "Well I must say, I really did not see that coming."

"Marcus!" Andrew's wife, Natalie exclaims from the doorway. "I didn't know you were stopping by today, otherwise I would've tidied up, or-"

I put my hand up to cut her off. "That's fine Natalie; this was just a quick get together to talk about my visit to Dauntless."

She smiles and makes her way into the kitchen. I turn to face Andrew. "So as I was saying…"

Andrew POV:

I sit down at the table across from Natalie. Marcus left a few hours ago after a lengthy discussion about Dauntless and our children.

"So did Marcus have anything interesting to say?" She asks politely.

I sigh, "apparently Beatrice is dating his son." I tell her.

She raises an eyebrow. "Really?" She asks. "I figured she had a boyfriend but I never would've guessed that it was Tobias."

I nod and cut my chicken up with my knife. "Well apparently it is. I can't believe that she would just go out and 'hook up' with some boy as soon as she's able. Dauntless is no good for her and I don't like this at all."

Natalie smiles sadly at the reminder that our daughter left us. "As long as she's happy," She says.

**A/N:** **Good? I think Dauntlessgirl57 did a great job. So thank her for this update! :) Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**-Dauntlessgirl57 and 4655**


	40. Nightmare and more

**A/N: Hey, here's the update for tonight. Thank you for all of your lovely reviews!**

**We don't own Divergent. Obviously...**

_"Night Tobias." I manage to get out before falling into a deep sleep._

Tris POV:

I wake in the middle of the night to Tobias screaming.

I jolt up and turn on the lamp sitting on the night stand next to my side of the bed.

Quickly, my eyes adjust to the light.

Tobias's eyes are shut tightly, a corner of the blanket clenched between his fingers, and tears streaming down his face.

"No! Don't!" He wails, sending a creepy feeling through my veins.

He's having a nightmare.

"Tobias! Wake up! Tobias!" I say loudly, shaking him.

After a few more attempts at waking him and tears going down my own face, his eyes fly open, a strangled cry escaping his lips.

He puts his face in the crook of my neck, silently crying.

His chest rises and falls rapidly, the terror of whatever he was dreaming about still in him.

"Shhh. It's okay, Tobias. Shhhh just relax." I rub the back of his neck, for the second time in 24 hours I find myself comforting a crying Tobias.

I am not saying I'm like annoyed at this or anything. I mean, it's just that I know Tobias, he is the strongest person I have ever met. And despite anything, he knows how to stay strong, and be kind at the same time; something a lot of people aren't capable of. I'm just not used to seeing him like this, but maybe it is good for him; to let whatever he was holding in, out.

After about 10 minutes he pulls away, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Nightmare." His voice cracks.

"I know Tobias. How about we go back to bed." I say, fixing his hair.

He nods and I kiss his forehead.

He lays back down and I rest my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Hey, Tris?" He asks softly after a few minutes of comforting silence.

"Yeah Tobias?" I ask,

"Thanks." He says, full of emotion.

I kiss his chest, right above his heart, "Anything for you Tobias. I love you more than anything in this city. I will love you forever, and always."

He kisses the top of my head, "night Tris. Just know I'm thankful for everything you do. Everything you teach me, and most importantly, for giving me another chance at a happy life."

I smile to myself as I close my eyes, knowing his words are truthful.

Andrew POV:

I awake to pale sunlight streaming into mine and Natalie's small bedroom.

I get ready for the day, heading downstairs once ready.

Natalie sits at the dinner table, a mug of tea in her hand, the newspaper in the other.

"Good morning, dear." I say, taking a seat across from her.

"Good morning, Andrew. Sleep well?" She asks, setting the newspaper on the table.

Truthfully, I didn't sleep all that well. Thoughts of Beatrice living in Dauntless; surrounded by hooligans kept on creeping into my mind. And thoughts of her _dating. _Even if it _is _Marcus's son. But he also is two years _older _than her._  
_

"Okay, you?"

She gives me a small smile, "pretty good."

A few minutes later Natalie sets down a cup of coffee in front of me.

"Thank you, honey." I say, taking a small sip.

Natalie smiles again, "no problem."

She returns to her newspaper.

Natalie POV:

Something seems off with Andrew this morning. And the only reason I can think of is because of the news he received about Beatrice.

Honestly, it doesn't surprise me that Beatrice is in a relationship. Dauntless usually date at young ages; this is just a sign that she's adjusting to her new faction.

But who would have thought it would be Tobias, Marcus's son? And second of all, how would the two get to know each other? Everything is clouded, confusing.

Hopefully I can see her sometime soon. Maybe next visiting day. We _have _had a few simple conversations over the phone but nothing serious. She just told me her ranking and that everything in dauntless was going good.

I notice Andrew trail off in thought, "Andrew? Andrew?"

He snaps out of his gaze, "Yes?"

"Is something wrong? You seem uneasy this morning." I say, politely.

"I'm fine." He pauses, "just have been thinking about Beatrice."

I _was _right.

Tris POV:

Me and Tobias wake up and get ready for the day.

We both make breakfast and are currently sitting at the dinner table, eating.

"Tobias."

He raises an eyebrow.

"Do you wanna talk about last night? You know, your nightmare?"

He he pauses and sets down his glass of water. "Yeah. It was pretty bad."

I take his hand over the table, "Do you want to tell me what it was about?"

"Uuh. Just umm Marcus and-" He says the rest but I don't hear it.

"Tobias, It's okay you can tell me anything." I say, he smiles a little.

"Yeah, uhh Marcus was hurting you..." He looks away, ashamed.

I move his head so he's forced to look me in the eyes, "I'm safe Tobias."

He doesn't say anything, just presses my lips to mine. I can tell he just cannot put what he wants to say into words, so he puts all the emotions into the kiss.

I feel his love, lust, fear, thankfulness, and trust in his kiss. Just trying to explain everything.

Well I know exactly what he is saying.

I love him.

And I will love him forever.

After a few minutes of kissing we pull away.

"Tobias, I was thinking we should go visit my parents." I say.

"Okay. When?" Tobias says cautiously.

"No specific date yet, but sometime soon. I want you to meet them. Well you already met my mom, but then you were just "instructor Four.""

he laughs a little, but he seems... _nervous._

"Okay." he bops my nose, "you make the plans."

The rest of the day is spent being lazy, enjoying our day off.

**A/N: What did you think? Tell us in a review!**

**-4655 and Dauntlessgirl57**


	41. A busy day

**A/N: Here**** is the new update! Enjoy...**

**All rights go to Veronica Roth.**

_The rest of the day is spent being lazy, enjoying our day off._

Tris POV:

With a busy day ahead I get up early.

After forcing myself to get out of bed I shuffle over to Tobias' side.

I lean over, giving him a kiss on his cheek, with just enough pressure to wake him.

"Morning." He says, his voice husky.

"Good morning, handsome." I say, playing with his hair.

He sits up, leaning on the bed frame. Then he pulls me into hug, and immediately, I snuggle into his chest.

Tobias plays with my hair, humming softly for a few minutes before I speak up, "I hate to say it Toby, but unfortunately we both have jobs to get to." I say, untangling myself from him.

He groans but gets up to.

Quickly, I grab a fresh towel from the linen closet. "I'm getting a shower, Tobias." I tell him, just about to open the bathroom door.

"I would love to join you!" Tobias says jokingly from behind.

I shake my head, laughing. "Tobias you cheeky bas-" I'm cut off by arms encircling around me.

"What was that? I'm a cheeky bas-" He whispers in my ear, but this time _I_ cut him off by elbowing him in the ribs.

He laughs as I go into the bathroom.

And just as I'm about to shut the bathroom door he says "Fine. Your loss, you could have had _all _of this sexiness."

I laugh, "your such a teenage boy."

"Yeah but that's why you love me!" He calls from the bedroom.

I turn on the shower and step in.

After showering I dry off and wrap myself in the towel.

As I am drying my hair with the hair dryer, the bathroom door is opened, Tobias comes into view and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

I continue to dry my hair and in the corner of my eye I see him step into the shower.

After my hair is dry I tighten the towel around my body and step back into our bedroom; I make my way over to the dresser and start picking out clothes for the day.

Just as I turn back around, about to go back into the bathroom, Tobias comes out, a towel wrapped around his waist.

I find myself zoning out, staring at his beautifully defined chest.

Tobias POV:

I step back out of the bathroom, a towel around my waist.

Tris's gaze goes down to my abbs, staring contentedly.

I chuckle, "earth to Tris" I snap my fingers in front of her face. "Earth to Tris." I repeat.

She finally looks back up, "huh? Wha? Did you say something?" She asks, I laugh and kiss her forehead, heading over to the dresser.

"I'm confused." She mutters before going back into the bathroom.

I get dressed and wait for Tris to come out of the bathroom.

Soon, Tris comes out of the bathroom, her hair in natural waves down her shoulders. She wears makeup, but not too much, just the right amount; although I prefer her without any. She's sporting a black, strapless dress, with a neon pink belt at the waist, it comes just above the knee.

She looks amazing.

"You look amazing." I say to her, brushing strands of hair away from her eyes.

She smiles, "Thank you Tobias."

"You look beautiful." She says, kissing my cheek.

"As much as I love your compliment, Tris. Beautiful? Really? I think more like, super-awesome-sexiest guy in entire world." I say sarcastically.

Tris giggles and kisses my nose.

We eat breakfast quickly.

Tris POV:

After breakfast I look at the time, I should get going.

"Hey, Tobias, have a great day at work. Wish me luck, the abnegation ambassador is meeting with me and Uriah." I tell Tobias as I slip on a pair of black heels.

"Thanks. Oh man, the poor sucker that gets stuck with Uriah and you for an hour, I feel bad." He says jokingly.

I flick him, "yeah yeah. The kid will probably be traumatized by the end of it."

He laughs "have a great day at work, my love." He whispers in my ear as he gives me a hug.

"You too! My beautiful man!" I say sarcastically, then I give him a kiss on the forehead and head for the door.

"Love you, Tris!"

"Love you too!" I call back, shutting the apartment door behind me.

I meet up with Uriah on our way to the meeting room.

"So Tris, we're going to be meeting with a Stiff." Uriah elbows me.

"So?" I say annoyed.

"You know. You were a Stiff. We're meeting with a Stiff."

I ignore his lame attempt at a joke and change the subject.

"Do you know what we are going to be talking about today?"

"Yeah, I think we are going over the date for the choosing ceremony, and Dauntless' connection to Abnegation." He answers as we turn down another hall.

"Boring." I say, he nods, agreeing.

We grab a coffee each, on the way, getting back on course afterwards.

After we get to the meeting room we set up and sit down.

Uriah takes out his phone while we wait for the Abnegation ambassador.

"Smile!" he exclaims, pointing the phone at me. I smile cheekily and hear the familiar 'click' sound as he takes the picture.

"That one is going to Four!" He says, typing something on his phone.

A minute later I get a text from Tobias. It says:

_Beautiful picture! I especially love the eyepatch! Xoxo _

I give Uriah a questioning look, he just smiles innocently and passes his phone to me.

What I see is appalling.

Uriah photoshopped the picture so I have bucked teeth, green hair, an eyepatch, and a unibrow.

_How lovely. _I think to myself.

I hit him playfully in the arm "I hate you, Uri." I say, he laughs.

I send this text back to Tobias:

_I swear I will be the death of that boy. Anyways have a great day at work, love you lots. Xoxo_

Almost immediately he texts back.

_Thanks. You have a great day too. Love you. Xoxo_

After that I put my phone back in my pocket.

Natalie POV:

At breakfast I decide I should ask Andrew now.

I take his hand over the table, one of the only ways we show physical attraction in abnegation.

He raises an eyebrow at me, "Do you need something, dear?"

I rub a thumb over his knuckles, "Yes. I was thinking we should visit Beatrice next visiting day. Together."

He shakes his head no. "I don't- I don't really know what to say."

"Andrew, Beatrice is still our daughter even if she did switch to Dauntless." I say a little sterner.

Andrew POV:

"Andrew, Beatrice is still our daughter even if she did switch to Dauntless." Natalie says, her voice more demanding.

"That's the thing dear. She _is _Dauntless. And you and me both know how much I dislike the Dauntless. They are all hooligans. Obnoxious, rowdy, cussing, fighting, and no good hellions. And it's bad enough the first time she's out of our view she goes and hooks up with some boy two years older than her. I raised my daughter better."

She sighs, "Andrew. _You and me both know."_ She mocks, "That not all Dauntless are like that. You ought to remember I _was _Dauntless before I switched to Abnegation. And I can ensure you Beatrice wouldn't go and hook up with the first boy she saw. There has to be a _reason _she is with Tobias. And also it's not like the boy she's dating is someone we do not know, it's Tobias. They were both raised on the same morals. And right now you have the choice to go see your only daughter, and see how she is growing up, but you don't have to if you do not want to. But remember, we both know how hard it is to switch factions. Imagine how hard it was for her to make the transition from Abnegation to Dauntless, that is a _major _change."

Natalie's words echo in my brain, giving me a lot to think about.

Tris POV:

After about 10 minutes of waiting for the Abnegation ambassador with my annoying honorary little brother, Uriah, the Ambassador comes into the meeting. Right on time.

Well I was wrong about calling him a kid this morning. "The kid" is actually a 50 year old Abnegation man that I don't recognize. And by the looks of it he is _very_ Abnegation.

"Good morning." He greets us.

"Good morning, Sir." I say, having to kick Uriah under the table so he doesn't burst out laughing at our formalities.

"Yes now we should get straight to business. Is the date we have planned for the choosing ceremony this year, okay with Dauntless? It doesn't interfere with any Dauntless holidays does it?" He asks, politely.

"No, we talked it out with Max and he said everything was good. So that works." He nods.

"Excuse me? But may I ask why you look farmilar to me?" The man asks, I internally roll my eyes.

"Oh yeah, I go by Tris here in Dauntless but I used to be from Abnegation. I'm Andrew Prior's daughter, Beatrice Prior. I transferred last year." I tell him.

"Beatrice! I still cannot belive that is your real name!" Uriah exclaims, laughing.

"Just shut it Uriah before you end up in the infirmary." I threaten.

The Ambassador's eyes widen. I believe his name is Jonathon.

"Fine. Unfortunately, I found out the hard way you can beat me in a fight, _Beatrice.__" _Says Uriah.

I roll my eyes, "Don't you dare call me that, Uriah _Lesley_ Pedrad." I retort, he scowls at me.

"Oh that is why I reconized you." Jonathan says.

I nod.

The rest of the meeting goes well, with _almost _no interruptions from Uri.

After my day is done I head back home, Tobias got off of work a little early today so I expect him to be home already.

"Love, I'm home!" I say as I open the door to our apartment.

"Hey Tris! How'd your day go?" Tobias asks, emerging from our bedroom and wrapping me in his arms.

"Pretty well, the Abnegation was a total prude. And recognized me." I groan.

He chuckles a little, "and let me guess, Uri wasn't much help?" He asks jokingly.

"Nope." I pop the 'P'.

We eat supper early and watch some T.V. Before heading to bed.

**A/N: This chapter is one of our longest! We got a few reviews saying that they liked how the POV's changed up a bit, tell us, what do you think about the changing POV's? **

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews! :)**

**And don't hesitate to PM me if you have any ideas, tips, and/or suggestions! **

**- 4655 and Dauntlessgirl57 **


	42. AN: Sorry

**A/N: Sorry tonight we are unable to update. We both have a lot of homework and little time. Hope you understand, we will try to make it up to you.**

**-Dauntlessgirl57 and 4655**


	43. The new Dauntless Leader

**A/N:**** Hey! We cannot thank you enough for all of the reviews we are getting! You guys are awesome! :)**

**All rights go to Veronica Roth blah blah blah.**

_We eat supper early and watch some T.V. Before heading to bed._

Tris POV:

The rest of the week was pretty uneventful. But today, Tobias is starting his new job as a Dauntless leader! He's really excited, and so am I.

He wants to change Dauntless, make it less about brutality and back to the days where bravery didn't evolve beating someone up for the heck of it.

And I couldn't agree more.

At around 7:00 I get up, sneaking my way out of Tobias's arms.

I tiptoe into the kitchen and start making breakfast. Soon enough the table is set and a stack of fluffy golden pancakes awaits to be devoured. And right on time, because a half asleep Tobias hobbles into the dining area.

Tobias wraps his arms around me before kissing my head.

His eyes go wide as he notices the pancakes.

"PANCAKES! PANCAKES!" He squeals like a little kid on Christmas morning.

Shaking my head, I say, "I'm not even going to comment on that."

He just smiles creepily and starts eating pancakes. I sit down across from him and pull one from the stack.

I stare at him in shock as he scarfs down 5 pancakes in like 3 minutes.

"Hungry?" I ask sarcastically.

"Extremely. Especially when it's your cooking." He says with food in his mouth.

I shake my head, laughing. "I did not need to see your half chewed food."

He sticks his tongue out with a bunch of gross half eaten food on it.

"Gross." I comment.

He just gives me a boyish smirk.

After breakfast we clean up and both go into the bedroom to get ready. We both get showers and change.

Tobias is dressed up, tie and all.

"Someone's looking professionally handsome." I say as he throws on a jacket.

He gives me a sexy smirk.

I giggle, something that sounds unnatural on me.

"Did Beatrice Prior just giggle?" He says jokingly, narrowing his eyes.

"Maybe she did. Maybe she didn't."

Again, he smirks. Then he looks down at his silver watch, a gift I gave him last Christmas. "Well, I better go. I have a meeting with Max soon."

I nod and give him a quick kiss. I straighten his tie and he gives me a quick smile.

"Good luck Mr. Sexy-Leader." I say teasingly, as he opens the door to leave.

"See ya, my beautiful Dauntless Prodigy."

Then I blow him a kiss before he turns around and closes the door behind him, but not before giving me a quick wink.

I roll my eyes to myself and quickly finish applying my makeup.

Soon I head to work myself.

My day is spent doing boring paperwork.

I get off of work a little earlier than usual and make my way home. Tired.

Not much longer Tobias gets home. Joining me on the couch.

"How was your day?" I ask, adjusting myself so I'm straddling his waist.

"Overall good, just long and stressful." He mutters. "How was yours?"

"Pretty good. Just a lot of paperwork."

He nods. Then he rubs his neck, probably sore from a long day at work.

I get up from his lap and go to the back of the couch, right behind where Tobias is sitting.

Slowly I rub his neck and shoulders. Loosening up some knots.

He exhales deeply, tension leaving him. After a few minutes I kiss his head and retreat back to my spot on his lap.

"Better?" I ask.

"Wonderfully better. Thanks Tris." He kisses my cheek.

"Your welcome."

We relax the rest of the evening before heading to supper, all of our friends joining us.

After supper we go home and get ready for bed. Both of us exhausted; we fall asleep as soon as our heads hit the pillows.

**A/N: Sorry that this is so short. There's just so much going on in school these days. But, we hoped you enjoyed. Please leave a review, we really want your opinions and ideas.**

**And don't hesitate to PM me, I'm always here to talk. **

**:)**

**- 4655 and Dauntlessgirl57**


	44. The Letter

**A/N:**** Hey! New**** update:**

**Okay, so in Allegiant, we found out Tobias was not Divergent. That he was "Genetically Damaged." In our fic we are saying Tobias _is _Divergent. Sorry if you don't like this change, but we wanted Tobias to be Divergent, we want to keep on adding to his character. And hopefully this story will benefit from the change.**

**All rights go to Veronica Roth.**

_After supper we go home and get ready for bed. Both of us exhausted; we fall asleep as soon as our heads hit the pillows._

Tris POV:

Mornings are definitely not my thing.

I slowly force myself out of bed, getting dressed before waking up Tobias; who also is definitely _not _a morning person.

We both finish getting ready for the day before heading to breakfast.

After breakfast, we go our separate ways.

I get to my office, sighing as I place myself in my chair. On my desk, a lovely stack of paperwork sits, what a _wonderful _sight.

I force myself to start going through all the files full of paper. As I glance through each slip of paper a certain one catches my attention.

It's a note for all officials in Dauntless; Leaders, Trainers, Ambassadors, etc.

My eyes widen as I clutch the paper in my hand, wishing I hadn't read it.

It's a letter from Jeanine; explaining how Divergent Rebels are more common then ever these days. And that Dauntless needs to pay more attention to its members; picking out the Divergent. And that every Divergent found needs to be executed. In the end she makes a clear point that the public should _not_ know anything about the executing of Divergent's, that everything involved and/or related to Divergent's is classified information; for official's eyes only. Dauntless are contributing to Divergent Hunting, and next week it will be mandatory for _all _members of Dauntless to go through their Fear Landscapes, because the 'Fear Simulations' are a way to pick out Divergent's hiding in Dauntless.

All I can think is: _oh no._

I fold the paper in half and shove it in my pocket, heading over to Uriah's office. I need to see if he got the same paper, and what he knows.

Me, him, and Tobias are Divergent; we are in more danger.

I knock twice on his office door before entering, Uriah must notice the fear and panic in my eyes right a way because he immediately asks "What's wrong?"

Fortunately, there is no cameras and/or recording devices in Official's offices. Something Tobias picked up in the control room.

I close the door. "Did you get this?" I hand him the paper from my pocket.

Uriah reads it, his face becomes full of terror once finished. "I haven't went through all my papers yet, so I'm not sure." Then he quickly goes through the unread papers. "Here it is." His face darkens.

"What are we going to do?" He asks, seriously afraid.

"I really don't know. I'll talk to Four tonight, but I believe we're just going to have to continue laying low, act causal. Remember when Four was saying about us controlling ourselves in sims? That we have to just face the fear head on no matter what?"

"Yeah, I guess we're just going to have to make sure we practice that before the 'big fear landscape' next week. There's really nothing else we can do." He exhales.

"Okay. Like I said, I'll talk to Four. But for now, let's go one like nothing has happened. And maybe Four can get some more information, being a Leader and all." I say.

He nods, "Call me if you get anything."

"I will." I say before exiting his office, retreating back to my own.

Eventually, I'm able to get my work done. I couldn't concentrate with all of these worries and questions going through my head.

Once my work day is over I casually go home like nothing is going on.

I sit on the couch holding onto the letter, my mind swirling with thoughts.

After about an half hour of sitting and waiting for Tobias to come home I _finally _hear the familiar sound of the apartment door closing.

Tobias come's into the living room, a worried expression on his face.

He pulls a paper out of his pocket, "Did you get anything like this?"

He passes me the paper and I recognize it right a way; it's the exact same copy of the letter I got.

I pull mine out of my own pocket. "I got it to. What are we going to do, Tobias?"

He sits down on the couch next to me, pulling me onto his lap.

"Honestly, there's nothing we can _really _do. The fear landscape thing." He pauses, rubbing a thumb in circles on my thigh. "We just can't manipulate the system. Face the fear head on."

I turn around and bury my face in his neck, "I'm scared." I whisper; I can admit weakness around Tobias, he doesn't pity.

He rubs the back of my neck, "Me too, Tris. Me too."

A few moments later I pull back, he kisses my forehead.

"We can practice working on not manipulating the simulation. You, me, and Uriah." He says sternly, but comforting.

I nod, burying my face back into the crook of his neck. Just inhaling his safe scent.

I don't know how long we stay there, both of us processing our issue.

Eventually, I sit up and head into the kitchen; I start preparing dinner.

Tobias comes in a few minutes later, helping me cut up vegetables, in comfortable silence.

We make stew, a simple easy supper.

Soon we find ourselves sitting at the dinner table. About half way through supper Tobias puts down his spoon, taking my hands over the table.

"Tris, my love, we _will _get through this. We will find a way out." He says, looking straight into my eyes.

"Okay." I croak.

He leans over the table and kisses my forehead.

We finish up supper.

"You go lay down, I'll do the dishes." Tobias says.

I would usually put up a fight and deny his request but I _need _to lay down. I just need to think.

I wrap my arms around him, "Thanks, Tobias."

I lean up and give him a kiss.

He hugs me tightly before letting go, giving me one last kiss on the forehead before I head into our bedroom.

I throw on a pair of shorts and pull on one of Tobias's old sweatshirts, then bury myself under the covers.

I dont know when, but I end up falling asleep.

I'm awaken to the sound of Tobias coming into the bedroom and throwing on a pair of sweat pants and taking off his shirt.

He nestles himself next to me, wrapping me in his arms. I turn around and bury my face in his chest.

"I love you." I mumble.

"I love you, too."

I fall asleep to those words.

**A/N: Whatcha think? Thanks for reading! Sorry if there is any spelling/grammar mistakes, I was in a rush to write it. ;) **

**-Dauntlessgirl57 and 4655**


	45. AN: Sorry guys

**A/N: Okay, so we're sooo sorry but we can't update until maybe Friday or Sunday. I have a shit load of work to do for school, not to mention after school activities. I swear we'll try to give you something for Friday but it's just so hard to find time to write. It _is _the end of the school year. **

**Thank you to all of our readers, you guys are all amazing! **

**So please, please, don't get mad at us for not being able to update. If we can find time, maybe we can give you a short update tomorrow or Thursday. But that's a maybe. **

**:)**

**- Dauntlessgirl57 and 4655 **


	46. The Big Fear Landscape

**A/N: We're back! Thank you so much for your patience guys, you guys are truly amazing. **

**So I _finally _got all of that shitty school work done, so updates should be back to normal.**

**Again, thanks for your patience. We don't like leaving you without updates, but sometimes life just gets in the way. (Dauntlessgirl57 would find that funny... Anyways...)**

**WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! ALL RIGHTS GO TO VERONICA ROTH!**

_"I love you." I mumble._

_"I love you, too."_

I_ fall asleep to those words._

Tris POV:

Today is the day.

This is the day everyone in Dauntless has to go through their fear landscape.

This is the day.

I try to seem as if nothing is bothering me, so I don't look suspicious. The only people who noticed were Tobias and Uriah. Probably because they are feeling the same way.

Anxious.

Tobias and me get ready for the day in silence, both of us consumed in our thoughts.

Just as I'm about to leave the apartment to head to work Tobias pulls me into a hug.

"Everything will be okay Tris. Whatever life throws at us, we can and _will _get through it." He says softly, his warm lips against my forehead.

I nod into him and force myself to pull away, even though all I want to do is to crawl into his arms and stay there forever.

"I love you, Tobias Eaton."

"I love you too, Beatrice Prior." He gives me a quick kiss on the lips before I head out the door of the apartment.

I make my way to my office, worry creating an uneasy feeling in my gut.

PAGE BREAK!

After a brief meeting with Max about the mandatory fear landscapes tonight, I finally am able to just sit and do my paperwork. At least it will distract me from all of this worry.

PAGE BREAK!

I walk home with Christina, not really paying attention.

"Tris? Tris?" She snaps her fingers in front of my face.

"Huh?"

"You okay? You seem... Off."

"Oh yeah, it's nothing. I guess I'm just worried about that fear landscape thing that Max announced this afternoon." I answer.

"Oh, okay. I think everyone in Dauntless is a little nervous. Majority of them haven't gone through their fear landscape in a while; most of them are just scared of the possible changes. Anyway, you'll do fine." She gives me a quick hug before heading down a separate hallway towards her apartment.

When I get home I lay down on the couch. I hope I'm prepared well enough for the fear landscape.

The past week has been spent either with Uriah and Tobias, practicing going through our fear landscapes together, or at meetings with Max and Tobias, going over all the "Divergent" stuff. Me and Tobias stayed casual about it, but on the inside we were freaking out.

PAGE BREAK!

Tobias and I stand in the long line of Dauntless, waiting to go through our fear landscapes.

I try to take even breaths, my hand gripping Tobias'.

Uriah's name is called, signalling his turn. He gives me and Tobias a quick glance before heading into the Fear Landscape Room.

A dreadful 20 minutes later, Uriah emerges from the Fear Landscape Room. He walks towards us.

"How'd it go?" I ask, my voice frail and desperate.

"I'm good. I got through." His voice is shaky, fear finding it's way through each syllable; still shaken up from his fear landscape.

Me and Tobias give a short nod towards him before he starts his way back to his apartment.

_1 down, 2 to go._

My heart breaks as a lady with a clipboard says "Four."

I kiss Tobias on the cheek, sneaking in a quick "Remember what we practiced." Before giving his hand one last squeeze and letting him follow the lady into the Fear Landscape Room.

I press a hand to my forehead, shutting my eyes. Never have I been so scared.

About 25 minutes later a fear struck Tobias opens the door of the Fear Landscape Room before coming over to me and pulling me into a hug.

"Clear." He whispers.

After a few more people have their turns the lady' eyes scan the clipboard for the millionth time.

"Beatrice Prior." Her voice is tense, completely emotionless, sounding bored.

Tobias kisses my forehead before whispering 2 little words that have stuck with me since my initiation: "Be brave."

I follow the lady into the Fear Landscape room.

A man, whom I do not recognize gives me the usual "Fear Landscape Speech" before going to inject me, but I stop him.

"I can do it." I say, calmer than I expected.

He gives me a faint nod before handing me the needle.

I inject myself and start to see small black dots dance in front of my eyes, blurring my vision before blackness comes.

Tobias POV:

I lean against the wall opposite of The Fear Landscape Room, my insides full or terror and worry.

I hope everything goes fine with Tris's fear landscape, because I do not want to see the consequences if something goes wrong.

After an agonizing 15 minute wait, a terrified Tris exits the Fear Landscape Room.

I pull her into my arms, "Clear." Her voice cracks.

After a minute or so the lady with the clipboard brings another person into the Fear Landscape Room, and me and Tris start our way back to our apartment. We are about halfway home when we're interrupted by Max announcing for everyone to make their way to the Pit.

_Oh no._

After everyone is redirected into the Pit, Max appears on stage, a gun in his hand.

_Shit_.

Tris entwines our fingers, taking in a deep breath.

A Dauntless boy, probably about 23, unrecognizable, and sobbing is forced on stage.

He crumbles to his knees, then I realize he's in handcuffs.

"A Divergent." Max's voice booms through the rarely silent Pit.

"A Divergent Rebel." He sneers. "A symbol of Defiance."

"Someone who has more than one Aptitude."

He tells every Dauntless how to spot Divergent attitudes, and that we should report any people suspected of being a Divergent.

"This man here, is a Rebel. Let this be a lesson for everyone of you." He pauses, pressing the barrel of the gun to the mans head. "Let this be a lesson."

A gun shot rings through the compound, screams and cries come from every direction.

The mans body goes slump, blood pouring from his head, the life leaving his eyes.

Tris hides her face in my chest.

"LET THIS BE A LESSON!" Max repeats yet again, but this time louder, and more demanding.

A few minutes later things start to turn back to normal, people start heading home. But quieter than usual. And a heavy cloud of dread hung over each Dauntless member.

Tris keeps her head against the side of my chest, leaning on me as we walk home.

Her silence ceases as we close the door of the apartment behind us.

She sobs uncontrollably.

"It's n-not f-fair." She wails.

I pull her into my arms, and carry her into the bedroom. I place her down on the bed and cuddle next to her, keeping her securely in my arms.

Her cries continue.

After a few minutes she pulls back, "Tobias, it's- it's not fair. That guy didn't do anything wrong."

All I say is: "I know Tris. I know."

We get under the covers and I keep my arms around her, "I love you."

"I love you too, Tobias." Tris says through a sniffle.

Eventually we both fall asleep, haunting images in our heads.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review! ;)**

**- 4655 and Dauntlessgirl57**


	47. Reality

**A/N:** **Hey, ****thank you so much for all of the reviews! You guys are awesome! **

**All rights go to Veronica Roth blah blah blah.**

_We get under_ the_ covers and I keep my arms around her, "I love you."_

_"I love you too, Tobias." Tris says through a sniffle._

_Eventually we both fall asleep, haunting images in our heads._

Tris POV:

I wake up in the middle of the night, at around 2:30.

What would've happened if one of us were caught? What if one of us messed up our fear landscape and someone noticed? Myself, or Uriah, or _Tobias, _could've been killed. _killed_. _  
_

That poor man. What did he do to deserve being killed?

It's just not fair.

Why can't Divergence be normal? Why must people be so afraid of us? From what I know, us Divergent's just want to be accepted.

Life is unfair; as cliché as that sounds, it's true.

A small snore coming from Tobias brings me away from my thoughts.

But my dread and worry and sorrow keeps pulling me back. Like a rain drop falling into an ocean, flying through the air until it lands in the salty water, the current pulling it in, deeper and further until it becomes a part of it. Nothing but salty water. Cold, dreadful, and dark salty water.

What if something happened to Tobias? I don't even want to imagine it.

A few silent tears roll down my face and I mentally curse at myself for being so weak.

All I want to do is curl up in a corner and cry. I want to forget that the love of my life, my honorary little brother, and _myself, _could've been hurt. Will we live the rest of their lives in fear? Fear of what will happen if someone found out about our Divergence?

A few more tears come, I tell myself that I am bigger than this, that I shouldn't cry. But all I want to do is _cry_; just let everything out.

I sneak out of Tobias's arms. He stirs for a moment before falling back into deep sleep.

I look at him, what if I lost him? How could I go on with my life if I did?

More tears.

I walk into the bathroom and lock the door behind me. And just sink to the floor and cry; all my thoughts racing.

Tobias POV:

I wake to the sound of quiet crying. Tris?

I notice the bed next to me is empty.

Panic rises in my chest.

I turn on the lamp and wipe the sleep out of my eyes before standing up, heading to the direction of the crying.

It's coming from the bathroom.

I knock on the door. "Tris? Tris?"

No answer. All I get is louder sobs.

I go to open the door, but it's locked.

"Tris, Love, please tell me what's wrong?" I plead.

"Just go a-away." She says.

I shake my head internally. "Tris? Please. Please open the door."

"Just go away, Tobias. J-Just go away." Tris says a little sterner, sobbing even louder.

Leaning my forehead against the door I say "Tris Angela Prior, would you please open this door and tell me what's wrong? Tris, please, _please, _don't cry." A tear exits my eye.

A minute of crying later the door is finally opened.

Tris has tears flowing down her cheeks, her face is red and her eyes are puffy.

I pull her into a hug and she cries into my chest.

"I'm s-sorry." She whispers.

"Don't be sorry." I rub her hair.

We sit down on the bathroom floor, Tris on my lap.

"Can you please tell me what's making you so upset?"

"Just." She pauses, taking in a quick breath. "Just got a lot on my mind. A lot of darkness."

"Love-" I start but she cuts me off.

"What if something happened Tobias? What if something happened to _you_?"_  
_

"You would move on." I say.

She shakes her head "Tobias, I-I couldn't live without you. I just, I just don't know. My life, it just wouldn't be complete without you."

She kisses my forehead. "What if you got hurt? What if Uriah got hurt? What if I got hurt? Tobias, what if?" Her voice cracks a little on the last two words.

My sadness comes. Reality hits me, as much as I try to push it away it is still going to be there. What if Tris got hurt? What if she was _killed_? I don't even want to think about it, I couldn't live my life without Tris. She is my reason to live. _  
_

Now it's my turn to cry.

She strokes my hair as I cry into her neck.

After a few minutes, I collect myself.

Me and Tris sit in silence for a few minutes.

"Why does this always happen?" She asks randomly. "Why do we always find ourselves in these situations? Is our life going to be spent crying on each others shoulders? What did we do to place ourselves in this mess?"

"We're not used to expressing our feelings. It's the Abnegation in us; we were raised to forget ourselves. And we ball all of our confusion, all of our anxiety, all of our love together and keep it locked away, we build these walls that eventually crack. And when they crack it's one big swirl of emotions. We are who we are. We are Divergent. And yeah, it can be shitty but we're going to have to deal with it. Tris, we're Dauntless Prodigies. We are tough enough to get through this. Through anything that life will throw at us. When these cracks arise we will have each other. We can mend together. We fall down; we get back up."

She turns around and pulls me into a kiss. After a few minutes we both pull away.

"Let's get to bed. It's late." Tris says, standing up and pulling on my hand.

I stand up and wrap my arms around her from behind, "Whatever you want, gorgeous."

She rolls her eyes and we head back into the bedroom. Soon we are situated back under the covers.

"I love you." She says, yawning.

"I love you, too Tris. I love you, too." We both fall asleep soon after.

**A/N: I though this was sweet. What did you guys think of it?**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :)**

**-4655 and Dauntlessgirl57**


	48. Forget the past

**A/N: How are y'all doing? Hope you enjoy this update, but first, we would like to thank you guys for all the nice reviews. A special thanks to thedauntlessamity for reviewing almost all of the chapters! Your reviews are always so sweet, thanks!**

**All rights go to the amazing, Veronica Roth.**

_I stand up and wrap my arms around her from behind, "Whatever you want, gorgeous."_

_She rolls her eyes and we head back into the bedroom. Soon we are situated back under the covers._

_"I love you." She says, yawning._

_"I love you, too Tris. I love you, too." We both fall asleep soon after._

Tobias POV:

The clock on my nightstand reads: 10:00 am, in bold green lettering.

_Shit. _

For a moment I panic, thinking that I have slept in but I soon remember that Max said that I had the day off.

Tris stirs next to me, her stirring is followed by a loud yawn.

I chuckle, lightly.

"Tooooby? You awake?" Tris groggily says, in a half singsong voice.

"Yeah." I exhale, "do you have the day off?"

"Yup. If I did, would you expect me to lay here like the lazy person I am, talking to my lazy boyfriend?"

"Actually... It kinda sounds like something you would do."

Her hand appears in front of my face, she slaps me playfully on the forehead. "Whatever."

"Trissy?" I ask, my gaze fixed on the ceiling.

"Toby?" She mocks.

"I love you."

"Love ya too. But I would love you more if you make me blueberry pancakes."

I laugh, "if it's blueberry pancakes you're looking for, then it's blueberry pancakes you're going to get." I get up and stretch.

She laughs.

I kiss her forehead before quietly retreating into the kitchen.

PAGE BREAK!

After the pancakes are all made and the table is set I head back into the bedroom.

Tris, her hair up in a messy bun, is sitting up on the bed, on her phone.

"Pancakes are ready!" I exclaim.

She smiles at me, and I take her hand, pulling her into my arms.

"Wait!" She says.

She reaches down and grabs her phone before typing something and letting it fall back on the bed. "I told Uriah he can come down and eat pancakes with us. I'm guessing you made a lot."

I grin, "of course I did; this is me we're talking about here! Tell him to get his ass down here before they get cold!"

She laughs and sends one last text to Uriah before situating herself back into my arms, allowing me to carry her into the kitchen.

After setting Tris down I head into the bedroom and throw on a shirt and brushing my hair and teeth.

As soon as I make it back into the kitchen the sound of the front door opening fills my ears. It is soon followed by a Uriah in a baggy pair of sweatpants, a dark grey T-shirt, and half combed hair bursting into the kitchen.

"Hey guys!" He chuckles, sitting down next to me at the dining table.

"Hey Uri!" Me and Tris both say.

We all grab a few pancakes and start eating.

Then Uriah goes serious, "how was last night?"

Tris looks down, "rough."

"We just got to focus on the future." I speak up.

"The past is gone. Who cares about what could've happened. We just have to get on with our lives and live in the now." Uriah joins in.

Tris nods, "I love you guys,"

"I love you all too." Uriah smiles wide.

I smile at both of them, "I love you guys, too."

**A/N: Sorry that this was so short. My friend was staying at my house for the weekend and I didn't find much time to write. Personally, I really loved this chapter. I thought it showed a lot of love and friendship between Tris, Tobias, and Uriah. It really shows that they got each others back. **

**- Dauntlessgirl57 and 4655**


	49. Four? Jealous?

**A/N: Hello! So here's another update but first we would like to thank Savanna. Fuhrig for her/his nice comments! Your review inspired a good part of this chapter! So thanks, biggest fan! *wink* **

_Tris nods, "I love you guys,"_

_"I love you all too." Uriah smiles wide._

_I smile at both of them, "I love you guys, too."_

Tris POV:

I groan as I make my way to my office.

As as soon as I get there I immediately start attacking the huge stack of papers on my desk.

A knock on my office door brings me away from my "work mode" as Uriah puts it.

I make my way over to the door, after I pull it open I become face-to-face (or more like face-to-chest) with Tobias.

"I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch with me?" He asks.

I lean on the doorframe, "lunch? It's like, what? 9:30?"

He chuckles, "no, Love. It's 12:30. Your lunch break started 10 minutes ago."

I narrow my eyebrows in confusion. I didn't notice how long I was actually working.

As if to say that I have come to my senses; my stomach growls and I suddenly realize how hungry I am.

Tobias laughs again and I just roll my eyes, entwining our fingers. Before we leave I lock the door and grab my phone.

During lunch Tobias tells me about his meeting with Max this morning. Apparently, Jeanine is a little upset about the whole "shooting a Divergent in the public's eye" thing. But she ended up letting it slide, and just warned Max.

We discuss work and painting our bedroom. We have been wanting to do that for a while.

Once our time ends we part ways, both of us heading back to work.

Unfortunately, the rest of my day doesn't go as fast as the morning did. But, soon enough I find myself walking home with Zeke, who met me halfway on the walk.

"So, if you want, next week Shauna and I are hosting a little "dinner party". Whatever that is. She says it's more civilized, and mature. So, naturally I get sucked into it. She's having some co-workers come too, and her boss, so it's not like a "party", or at least not a Pedrad Party." Zeke tells me as we turn down another hall.

I laugh, "Ezekiel Pedrad acting civilized and mature; that sounds impossible."

He scowls at me.

I continue, grinning, "but, sounds great. I'll probably talk to Shauna more about it tomorrow or tonight. Still don't know how you're going to manage acting mature and stuff, but, hey, miracles have occurred before." I flick him lightly.

"Yeah, yeah."

As we get closer to my apartment Zeke asks, "how's Four? You know, after all that Marcus drama?"

I exhale, "he's doing... Okay. At least as well as someone in his position could be. He's defiantly getting stronger, in an emotional sense. But, I won't lie, he's still terrified. I have seen some change, he's less tense and has been better at talking to me about everything. I think... I think he's more angry with his father, slowly, the anger is replacing the fear. I believe we should just be there for him, let him know that no matter what, we will always have his back."

"Progress is progress." Zeke gives me a hug before I go into mine and Tobias's always clean apartment.

The things we do- making sure the apartment is always tidied, knowing when and when not to be quiet, our morals, blocking off our feelings- has all been created from Abnegation. As Christina says every time I complain about a dress she picks out for me: Once a Stiff, always a Stiff.

PAGE BREAK!

Soon after Tobias is home there's a knock on the door.

I sigh and pull myself up from Tobias's lap.

Tobias, his hands stuffed in his pockets, chuckles as we make our way to the door.

I open own the door and see a guy in a red shirt and worn jeans.

Then I recognize him.

Robert.

"Robert!"

"Beatrice?" Robert asks, I nod.

"Why are you here?" I ask, it's great to see him. He was one of my good friends in Abnegation.

"I was in Dauntless to pick up something for Johanna Reyes, the Amity Representative, and had some extra time and I asked some Dauntless if they knew who you were and where you lived. It took a little while until I asked a girl, I think her name was Marlene? She recognized your name and told me you changed it to Tris? Anyways, she told me you live with a boy named, Four? And gave me directions to here."

I smile at him, thoughtfully. "Yeah, Marlene is one of my best friends. And yes, I did change my name to Tris. But you can still call me, Beatrice. It's nice to hear my old name now and then." I pause, he smiles a little.

I open the door wider showing a confused Tobias standing behind me. "This is my boyfriend, Four. I've been with him since my initiation."

Robert stares at him for a moment, and then pulls his gaze back to mine. For a second I think he may have recognized him but thankfully he doesn't. Or at least doesn't acknowledge it.

I allow Robert to come in and we all go sit in the living room. What is this the third time in the past few weeks? First Caleb, then Marcus, and now, Robert.

"Amity treating you well?" I ask.

His grin gets wider, "Amity's great, Beatrice. Everything's very peaceful there."

We all talk for a little longer and I explain to Tobias that Robert was a good friend of mine in Abnegation. I notice the little changes in Robert, he's more relaxed and content. Definitely Amity. Definitely.

Tobias acted a little... _strange? _

I dismiss the thought.

"Well I should get going, nice meeting you, Four, and it was great to see you again, Beatrice." Robert shakes Tobias's hand.

"It was wonderful seeing you again, Robert. Visit when you can. Thanks for coming." I say.

Robert pulls me into a hug before he leaves and I see a flick of emotion flash through Tobias's eyes.

It's not until Robert has left when I realize why Tobias was acting strange.

_He was jealous. _

I poke his chest, "want to go get dinner in the Pit Mr. Jealous?" I tease, poking him in the stomach.

He blushes lightly, " I wasn't jealous."

I poke him again, "sure you weren't."

"I wasn't jealous." He defends.

I roll my eyes, "okay then." I say innocently.

"Fine. I may have been a _little _jealous." His face goes bright red and I laugh.

I kiss each of his rosy cheeks, ending with a kiss on the lips.

"So, dinner?" I ask again as he pulls me closer to him.

"Sounds great." Tobias plants a few kisses on the top of my head.

We head down to the Pit and sit with Christina and Will who said they just got there minutes before us.

About halfway through dinner I say, "you wouldn't believe what happened today?"

Will and Chris's expressions perk up. "What?" She asks.

I laugh, "Four got jealous."

Tobias rolls his eyes and glares at me.

"No way!? Four? Jealous? He actually got jealous! I wish I was there to see that!" Christina exclaims.

Everyone laughs and Tobias groans and says "why me?"

I just kiss his cheek and we finish up dinner before heading home.

**A/N: How'd you like this chapter? **

**-4655 and Dauntlessgirl57**


End file.
